


Tales from Bullworth Academy

by DarkDarling (solsethegreat)



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Academy, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Boarding School, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Horny Teenagers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misogyny, Oral Sex, Roleplay Logs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/DarkDarling
Summary: A series of erotic scenes set at Bullworth Academy.





	1. Violence is a Turn On

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm using this pseud to post old RP logs, I have several from a game based on the video game Bully just sitting in my docs drive and thought it was a shame not to share them, so I am over a decade later. These were written when I was about the same age as the characters in them so the writing can come off a little lacking but we all start somewhere, right? Anyway, here you go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Greaser and a Prep clash in the garage with surprising results.

Art class was for faggots. At least that's what Julian told himself. It was the only real way he could justify skipping. If it were auto shop, he'd be all over that. Hell, if it were gym and he had an excuse to beat on those preppy bitches, then he'd enjoy it thoroughly. But trying to paint the raw emotions of a banana? Not so much. So now he just leaned against the brick wall of the parking lot behind the bus that never seemed to leave campus and took a long drag on his cigarette. Because really, what could they do to him? Send one of their pussified prefects after him? They were all overcompensating for something, obviously, because he'd faced people twice their size with better attitudes. Now, he just observed the little kids, freshmen, skipping on by because it was their free period. Happily, he might add. How can anyone be _happy_ at this school. No, not school. Penitentiary.

Keenan couldn’t help the groan that fell from his lips as he stretched, a lazy one as he walked from the grandeur doors of the academy, dressed in his finest school uniform; though they were all the same, this one was his favorite because it was the newest. New was good, so was expensive, and when both managed to sync up, he was very much a happy boy. A hand reached up to brush through his blonde hair, as he looked around the area that granted him not only fresh air, but a brisk awakening to an otherwise dull day of school. He was a prep, and did good things for the school, but his enjoyment ended when he got off the field, for the most part. It didn’t help that math had been in his face all morning, algebra was enough to make him want to vomit without the influence of being thin. Looking over, he noticed someone and the stereotypical cigarette between two lips. “At least cancer will take you lot out for me.” A smile, that seemed warm, glowing and even friendly, but many knew it as a venomous embrace of his features.

"Yeah." He shrugged, seeing the rich boy walk by in front of him. A little grin crossed his face. A victim, yay. He threw the cigarette down and crushed it between the concrete and the steel toe of his boot, then looked over at the boy. "And you know what will be the end of _you lot_? Cancer kids like me."

Julian gave him an evil grin and shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, still leaning against the wall. If rich boy wanted to make a confrontation out of it, it was his move.

An eye roll followed, one not of annoyance or intrigue, but disbelief that this man was part of the group that many of his own viewed as their arch nemesis. It was a lame comeback, and silly to think that the greasers could do anything productive than smoke and wear disgusting clothes like that. “Yeah, I’m terrified of smokers. Thank God you can’t run very far or fast with your lungs full of smoke.” A small quirk of an eyebrow, he didn’t so much stop walking, as turn around to look at Julian with a quirked eyebrow.

“I’m quaking in my unaffordable boots, which probably cost more than your father’s monthly paycheck.” A wink, and a small turn of his lips to form a smirk that followed and he turned back to the direction he was walking.

"I could get'em if I wanted 'em, peaches. Just maybe not in a very legal way." Julian scoffed and unhinged his jaw. Money was a touchy subject. Maybe his family had no money and he wasn't born into an empire like the kids from the Vale, but his parents did love him and did try to give him a better life. It was all Julian's fault, Julian's _decision_ that he get involved with shady activities to finally get what he wanted.

Julian followed behind him and grabbed the, as he figured, unsuspecting boy by the collar and slammed him up against the bus. "I'd avoid talking about my financial problems from now on. And don't give me that 'My daddy will sue you and your entire trailer park' line because I really don't care." He said giving him serious eyes and holding him there.

Wanting to laugh when he felt the hand grip him and then the cold metal of the bus at his back as he pressed against it, he didn’t show much of a fearful reaction to the motion, only lifted his bright eyes to meet the greaser’s, his own smiling at the corners as his lips maintained a simple, small smile. 

“Bitch, please,” voice soft, comforting, and if the words were nice it’d seem like he was being kind, “if I was going to threaten, it’d be along the lines of there not being a home or family for you to go back to.” Another smile, a little darker and menacing as his head tilted.

He shifted against the hands that held him against the bus, “You’re being awfully rough,” another smile, and a small nudge of his head forward so the low whisper of his voice followed, “I like it rough.” Tone seductive, teasing, but the motion that followed; basically pushing the worthless male from him so he could get away from the rock and hard place, 

“Too bad I don’t like them poor.”

"Okay, you really don't wanna piss me off, Wasp." He said, gripping his wrist and pulling him back, slamming him once again against the bus, this time with his hand clenched around his throat. 

"Mention my family again. Go ahead and try. I like it when rich boys cry." He hissed, pressing his thumb down on a pressure point behind his jugular.

"You waspy bastards are all the same. All talk. No action. But rest assured, you do a damn thing and I _will_ take you out." He growled, in close proximity to the other boy's face, his own face inches from his. 

"Until you do six months in juvie, I suggest you walk away while your hands are clean."

“Juvie and a smoker, you know just how to entice someone to take their clothes off that has an IP above forty.” His eyes rolled, and his strength behind the arm that came out to knock the hand away from his throat, because despite his front of superiority and no fear in the face of the greaser, it had hurt. Keenan didn’t back down though, he simply stood his ground with a tough exterior and the same wasp-like grin that he managed to maintain even with the ‘take you out’ threat. 

This wasp liked to sting as much as possible, and the nerves he seemed to be grating of the other male made Keenan quiver in delight. Causing trouble was nature, and if it was to a greaser, the better it was. Leaning his head back against the bus, eyes gazing with unending superiority and a lingering stare, neck exposed, and if he wanted to, he knew he could seduce the man into at least a hatefuck. But right now, Keenan was enjoying just how annoyed/pissed off the man was from a few simple expressions. 

“You sure are a tough little pussy, aren’t you?”

" No pussy here, Captain Aquaberry." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, then turned and took off his jacket, throwing it to the side and revealing his black wife-beater, his brown muscular arms rippling as he punched his palm. 

"Don't want to get my jacket musty when I'm fucking up that pretty face of yours."

And then he cracked his neck from side to side before approaching him. 

"It's now or never, bitch boy. Now's your chance to run." He said in a stinging voice.

 

He wasn’t going to laugh, he wasn’t going to laugh, at least he kept telling himself that as he saw the interpretation of Ryan Atwood stand in front of him. It was comical, and his smile grew from something mean to something very much in amusement, 

“You expect me to take you serious in your Walmart clothes?” He was experience in boxing, and he could handle his own, and he saw the neck crack and he couldn’t help but shiver at his gross it had sounded. It was a peeve, the whole cracking of knuckles thing too.

Keenan didn’t really want to wake up with a black eye, or bruised lips, mainly because his appearance was something he very much kept to a high. 

“If you’re going to unleash your little hormones, stay away from the face.” He wasn’t going to throw the first punch, he knew how the school worked, and even if he did initiated the physical violence, he could get out of it, but it was so much easier when he had the man get in trouble without a lie.

"Your face?" Oh kid, you just gave Julian a weapon of destruction. And unlike Keenan, Julian didn't care if he was caught by prefects. This school was his punishment, he _couldn't_ get kicked out, as much as he wished he could. So he looked away for a moment as if he was just going to walk away, but before he knew it, a fist connected to Keenan's nose and he went down not too terribly hard; Julian held back. 

"Pussy." He said, looking down at him, contemplating walking away.

Wincing, because fists + nose was not a very pleasant combination, and if he was weak he would have cried. But, he was tough, a boxer, and simply lifted an eyebrow and gently touched the bridge of his nose. 

“The nose? And you call me a pussy.” Luckily he wasn’t bleeding, it just hurt, and nothing was broken, just sore, and at least he’d have something to show his prep-friends later when he met up with them and said he had a run in with a freak of nature. And of course, he’d tell them that he fought back.

Which he did, because a clench fist had soon met with the man’s jaw, just a simple reciprocation for getting punched in the nose. “Fucker.”

"I know, not the most honorable place to strike, but ruining a pretty boy's face is priceless." He couldn't help but laugh to himself, rubbing his jaw, his lip now bleeding from his teeth sinking into his lip after being punched. 

"Now this is my kind of party..." He said before running at him at full speed, tackling him to the ground and kneeing him in the gut. 

"You half the man you think you are, ponce?" He said, punching him across the jaw.

The good thing about being tackled to the ground, aside from a knee to the gut, is that it left whoever was atop him open to an uppercut. Which, of course, Keenen used to his advantage after feeling a fist connect with his jaw, and returned the favor when the curled hand launched the jaw upwards of the greaser’s mouth. A foot came afterwards, meeting with Julian’s stomach and kicking the man off him, so he could stand properly.

A hand gripped his jaw, rubbing it’s newfound soreness afterwards and looked at the man who had inflicted the pain on him. “Fucking trailer trash,” spitting what blood had gathered in his mouth from the impact into the other’s face.

Julian wiped at his face and cocked an eyebrow. 

"Now that's just gross." He said in a sarcastic voice before kicking the boy's legs from under him and springing up. He then grabbed him by the collar of his fancy dress shirt and pulled him into the auto shop area of the parking lot before throwing him into a group of aluminum trash cans. "Who’s the fuckin trash now?"

Keenan couldn’t help but laugh, “What a lame fucking move.” Shaking his head he simply slipped out the tin cans, and gathered his bearings once again, shaking his head a little, hands curled into a fist and after another punch to the man’s face, rough and tumble, he ended up in a compromising position, fingers curled around the front of the black wife beater, gripping and holding the man close, Keenan effectively trapped between car and greaser, his own face bruised and beaten.

“I fucking hate you,” he growled, angry and the calm demeanor was gone now and the feverish violence had driven him to do something ridiculously stupid on his part. Instead of kneeing Julian in the stomach, he gripped the back of his neck forcefully and pulled the swollen lips to his own.

One can't deny the heat of the moment, and the intensity and animalistic similarities between fighting and sex couldn't be argued. And the movement did surprise Julian, but he couldn't fight it and kissed back just as hard and fiercely as Keenan did. But after a few seconds he pulled away and gave him an angry look.

"Fucking inbred sonofabitch. I'll kill you!" He said, punching him in the gut and slamming his back painfully hard against the brick wall on the other side of the car before kissing him once again violently, this time ripping open his aquaberry shirt, the buttons flying in different directions. 

“You fucker,” he groaned out angrily, biting down on the man’s lower lip and tasting blood, not sure if it was from before or after, but he didn’t care as he snarled the words, “I just got that damn shirt.” 

He didn’t complain any further as tongue met tongue in a heated, violent embrace, his hands resting on the man’s hips and holding him close, yet far, disgusted with himself for allowing the event to take off as such.

He fucking hated making out with poor people, and he would have let it be known if his voice could be found amongst the mixture of lips and kisses. Hands violently shoved at shoulders, tugging them, moving down to grip the shirt and tried to lift it, do something with it for skin-to-skin contact.

Julian shoved him off of himself, then took his shirt off on his own before giving the rich boy a hard bitch slap across the face. He'd know who was still boss, even if he was rich and had a superiority complex. 

"Stupid pansy." He said, pushing him back against the wall and kissing his neck before biting down at it, drawing blood. His hands moved down and tore the other boy's belt open, snapping some of the belt loops in the process.

The bitchslap made him laugh, and comment about how Julian fought like a woman twice already, and maybe Keenan was a masochist because he kept a smile on his lips even when he felt the lips crush against his own. Slipping his shirt off his shoulders, leaving him shirtless as well, an arm wrapped around the other’s torso and tugged him close, his shortly cut nails digging and scraping at the back, knowing he’d leave red marks and that he was digging too deep, but he didn’t care as he pushed his lips back ferociously into the kiss, teeth clattering and lips swollen, red, bloody. 

“Fucking god damn poor bastard,” he snarled into it, pulling back for only a moment, enough to once again punch Julian in the jaw.

It, however, did not stop Keenan from pulling him back into the violent kiss.

Though Julian didn't fight like a woman. He just felt like slapping him across the face. And the punch and the claws in the back just drove him violently crazier, his fists not even looking for a zipper as he reached down for Keenan's pants and pulled with a large tearing sound. He had torn right down the zipper hem and the pants just fell down around the boy's ankles as he once again pulled away, grabbing the boy by the neck and throwing him on the hood of one of the abandoned broke down cars, jumping on top of him with unlatched pants of his own, once again squeezing his neck while kissing him violently.

Wincing inwardly at how he would explain the lack of clothes when he left the autoshop, and the rips and tears in them, he didn’t care as he felt the cold metal of the car against his body, only dressed in a pair of boxer-briefs now, tented neatly and he glared upwards at the man that held him down, once again by his neck. 

“Don’t you have something better to do than grip me by the neck?” Hand reaching up to shove the arm away again, doing so to both until Julian was forced to collapse atop him and meet lips with lips once more, as Keenan drove short nails and fingers down the back once again, clawing at it until he reached the firm backside and tugged him against his own body, growling, “Fucking hate you,” into the kiss.

"Ditto..." He moaned into the kiss, reaching and pulling at his golden locks harshly as he wiggled his own pants down around his ankles. Julian, being the bad boy he was, never wore underwear, so his erection was already exposed. But he figured he'd take mercy on the boy and leave at lease one piece of clothing in tact, so he pulled away and grunted at him with a hateful stare. "underwear off, pretty boy."

Reaching down, fingers gripping the waist of his boxer-briefs, he lifted his hips upwards enough to slip them down along his body and toss them down with the remnants of his clothing, leaving him naked, hard, exposed and he didn’t give a fuck, as fingers gripped the other’s neck roughly and tugged him down atop him once more, groaning into the rough kiss, the violence only making his cock swell harder as he bit down on the lower lip once more, drawing what sounds of pain and blood he could from Julian as he wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

They could definitely be caught at any moment, but nothing would happen to either of them. Keenan could have his daddy buy off the school and Julian, once again, was here for punishment. They would just see this as him acting out and give him detention or something. But there was one thing the two boys did have in common. Neither one had any shame whatsoever. Julian kissed his lips, biting down hard whenever he could, pinning a wrist down against the car hard enough to leave a bruise. He pulled away one more time just enough to spit into his hand, then reached down and slicked up his cock, giving Keenan a look as if to ask him to guess what came next. And before he got a verbal or visual response, he drove his shaft harshly deep inside the other boy.

No shame and an apparent love for fucking people they hated, as he felt the man enter him violently with only spit for lubricant and zero preparation. It didn’t hurt as much as being punched in the nose had, but his back arched anyways, head digging into the hood of the car and he moaned, deep and lustful, hips rolling to push back against the shaft, trying to get all he could inside of him with that simple motion. It hurt, it burnt, it felt fucking fantastic and he was so glad that Julian wasn’t a talker, because if he heard that dumbshit’s voice while he was inside of him he would lose it. Keenan closed his eyes, fingers gripping what he could, the other hand balled into a fist as it was pinned to the hood of the car. He wanted more, but he wouldn’t beg.

And Julian had nothing to say to this prick who thought he was lower than the scum on his shoes. And even though he knew the boy was enjoying it (as was he) he wanted to take out as much aggression as he could on the other. He gripped his wrist harder, pulling it up and slamming it back down on the hard steel of the old car all the while sliding out of the boy, only to drive into him even harder, feeling resistance on his insides and only pushing harder, knowing he could very well be tearing him apart. He moaned with pleasure, licking up his neck to his lips and biting down, drawing more blood as he fucked him into the hood.

The aggressive thrusts that maintained a heavy growth in pace and violence made Keenan groan louder, though he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from giving the greaser the satisfaction of knowing just how much he loved it rough, hard, brutal. He also wasn’t sure when Julian became a vampire, but he didn’t care as he tilted his head anyways, neck exposed and bitten, his fingernails digging into the bare back once more, drawing blood and pain from the other man, urging him to become angrier, more violent, so he could get that man’s cock harder, deeper, wanting to whisper hateful words into his ear but he was lost, his own erection pressing into their stomachs, hard and leaking pre-come.

 

Julian was pretty sure his back was bleeding now. He could feel the air hitting the open wounds with a sting, the rivulets of blood streaming down to the crack of his ass. The pain only made him quiver, made his jaw clench more, and made him slam up inside the boy so hard that his cock began to curve along his insides, his whole engorged member swallowed by the rich boy's depths. He wanted to say something hateful himself, but couldn't, and compensated by getting rougher, making sure every thrust hurt him and shook him so that at least one part of his body slammed into the car at a hard, sharp angle.

Keenan began to roll his hips, the rotating motion allowing him to push back against the heavy thrusts, taking him as deep and hard as possible, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the auto shop with their moans as he knew his ass would be bruised and sitting would not be an option for the rest of the day. And it drove him wild, head turning to press a kiss against the cheek, tongue licking along it until it traced down to his neck, where he finally returned the vampire favor by biting down on it roughly, making the boy bleed once more as Keenan moaned into the warm flesh, that bite being just what he needed to do to get the roughest, violent thrust out of Julian yet, his prostate hit.

Julian was going wild. This may have been the best sex he'd had, and it was with someone he was completely repulsed by. His thrusts got faster, his fists grew tighter, the one around his wrist making it bleed because his nails were now piercing the skin. He was close to orgasm and he wasn't going to hide it. He pulled his neck away from the boy's mouth and kissed him hard on the lips before his body spasmed, his warm seed splashing down the boy's insides while he rode out his orgasm. And he continued to thrust hard and deep into him, because it wasn't over yet.

Fingers dug into whatever they could, the man’s back, the car’s hood, before Keenan finally settled on reaching down to grip himself, heated and rockhard to the touch, a moan falling from his lips as his slick body arched from the car’s hood and he’d really need to shower after this, if anything to get the stench of the Greaser off his body, and out of it, as the warmth of his release spread through his insides and he lost himself in the violent, brutal kiss, lips still red, swollen, bloody. Whole being tense, as he fisted his own cock for release, need at a new level. He wasn’t used to the scrubs being so good at sex.

Julian fucked into him hard and fast, sliding in and out with ease due to the slickness of the ejaculate. He kissed him harshly, letting him know just how repulsed he was from the pressure. If he could have pulled away from the boy for just one moment, he'd have punched him again, but he was too lost in the moment.

"I wanna hear you scream, preppie fuck." He growled, the only words he'd spoken the entire time. 

“I won’t give you the satisfaction, bitch,” a snarl following as he thrust himself upwards, into the curled fist and then back onto the man still inside, still remarkably hard and Keenan wasn’t sure just how long he could hold on anymore. 

“And don’t fucking ruin this by speaking.” That stupid voice, from that stupid fuck, with the stupid mouth that tasted like cigarettes and it made his stomach churn in disgust, but his cock grow in hardness, and soon his release came, and he bit down on his tongue to keep from moaning out loudly. He didn’t know the man’s name, and he was thankful because of it, he didn’t want to deal with this fuck again. At least, until he needed a brutal, bruising, bloody pounding. He slowed, steadied to allow his breathing some normality as his mind already attempted to develop an escape route.

Julian planted one more hard and rough kiss on his lips, thrusting once more into him as the other boy came, then licked at some of the splashes on his chest. Then he returned to his normal self, pulling off the boy, slipping out of him (regrettably) and grabbing his pants. He slipped them on with relative ease, wincing a bit as the denim scratched at his now open wounds on his body. He picked up the scraps of the rich boys clothes and threw them hard at his chest. 

"Now get out." He said, pulling another cigarette from his pocket. "Class lets out soon. Don't want your faggoty friends seeing your clothes in pieces."

“I’ll deny if you tell anyone that this happened,” he said, smile back, the sweet yet venomous nature as he slipped on his boxer briefs, looking bloody, bruised, spent, used, everything as he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, lower lip sore and red. He didn’t bother with the rest of his clothes, modesty not a word in his vocabulary along with shame, and instead he left nearly naked. He’d find his locker, grab a change of clothes, and then hit the shower to wash that newfound stench of the lower rung of society off. He’d never admit it was amazing, or worth it, only that the man tasted of cigarettes.

"Tell my friends that I even touched someone like you? Thanks, I'll save my breath. Since I'll need it with the cancer and all." He lit up his cigarette and pulled on his leather jacket, walking the opposite direction towards the boy's dorms. Whether or not it was the most fun he'd had his entire stay at Bullworth was irrelevant. Whether he purposefully sought out the boy just to punch and fuck him again was irrelevant. All that mattered to him now was also a shower, because he needed to clean the grease from his wounds.


	2. Just a Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pushy Prefect has his eyes set on the naive History teacher.

After class, Benito hung around. Roman was looking more attractive than ever, as if he was drawing Beni in for some reason that the student didn't know. But, who was Beni to stop an urge? He had taken his time packing up his things, glancing at the clock. He had no where he needed to be for a while, and he knew he couldn't lie and say that there was something that Benito didn't didn't understand - Roman would see right through that and catch him lying. Instead, Benito got up and adjusted his tie, pulling it down a bit, undoing the top button. Once the stragglers were out of class, Benito gathered his things and headed toward the front of the class, just watching Roman's ass as the man reached up and began to erase the board. Closing his eyes for a moment, Benito accidentally bumped into the front desk in the room, the noise loud. His eyes opened and he cringed slightly, hopefully recovering before Roman turned around. 

"Sir? Do you have a moment for me?"

Roman quirked an eyebrow at the sudden clatter behind him. The students tended to be a little klutzy around these parts, specifically the smarter, smaller ones. So it was a surprise when he saw one of the prefects behind him, looking just as small and cowardly as one of the younger kids. 

"Oh, hello Mr. Vargas." He smiled politely, taking off his glasses and putting it in his front pocket. 

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you're looking rather dashing today, sir." The prefect attitude was back in place, eyes moving up Roman's chest and landing on those baby blue eyes. 

"And I wanted you to know that I am really rather pleased with the direction this course is taking. You keep the material fresh and...stimulating, even if it did happen several hundred years ago." The smile was genuine and coy on his lips. 

"As a prefect, you're well aware of my duties and responsibilities to the school. I was wondering if there was anything that _I_ could help _you_ with. Erasers needing dusting, straightening up the room? I'm at your service, sir."

"Uhm..." Roman blinked a few times and blushed. Contrary to Beni, Roman actually was very coy, even if he was older and wiser. When he was younger, he actually was more of a nerd than a strong, dashing fellow like Beni, and since he'd aged well, he had more attention his way. That was something he'd never get used to. But he was also very naive, and didn't know what the boy could possibly want to help him with. 

"I um... think I'm set. I just have a few tests to grade and that's all really. Um... but since you're here I can give you a peek at your test score? I have to put it in the grade book still, so I need it back."

"That'd be very kind of you, sir. I felt good about it, I believe. Of course, most of my time is spent both studying and helping out the school." Smiling, Beni moved out from the front of the desk and moved behind it, strands of his dark hair falling along the side of his face as he looked down. Turning it to the side, his defined face looked up at the teacher. 

"Would you like to have a seat, sir? I don't mean to crowd you." Of course, Benito wasn't planning on moving. Though, he did swivel his hip outward, opening up the chair so that Roman could sit down. He blinked his eyes slowly, lips parting as he exhaled before his eyes opened up again. 

"Sorry, something about tests - especially finding out what I got, gets me slightly nervous."

"Oh don't um... freak out." He smiled a bit, then reached in his desk when he sat in his chair and pulled out a stack of tests, thumbing through them. 

"See, not bad." He pulled out a paper and sat it on the desk, a big red 89% circled at the top. 

"B plus. One of the highest scores. Apparently the class didn't particularly take well to the Elizabethan Era." Roman chuckled smartly.

Benito's face fell when he saw the score. A B+ was no A. He nodded slowly, actually looking the the wind was knocked out of him. 

"Oh. I thought it would be better than that," he admitted quietly, chewing on his lip for a moment. 

"I'll do better next time, sir." It wasn't that Benito was worried about disappointing Roman, not really. He simply wanted to please himself and gain praise for his well-done work. He had decided in that moment to study harder. Turning around, he let his plump ass fall on the edge of the desk. 

"Thank you for showing me."

"Hey... don't sweat it, Benito. You still have an overall average of an A for the entire course." Roman smiled, his dimples deeper and more defined. He placed a hand on Beni's knee and patted it. 

"You're one of my best students, Benito, I'm not disappointed with you. Loosen up." He said with a gentle nod. 

"Is there anything else that you needed today, Mr. Vargas?" He said, leaning back in his chair, putting all the tests into a folder and to the side of his briefcase.

The hand on his knee caused a slight stir in his pants. More of a very small shift. He looked down at Roman and smiled slightly, nodding. 

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate the vote of confidence. You make me feel more sure of myself." He shifted down a tiny bit on the desk, Roman's hand moving up his thigh. Beni still looked innocent, tongue darting out to lick his lower lip.

"Well, I'm sure teaching here can be kind of a stressor. Would you like a quick massage? It's something I picked up in Spain. I'll be gentle, but I bet it helps you relax." 

"I don't know Benito." He said with a serious look on his face. "The whole inappropriate relations between students and teachers thing? I think a massage falls between there somewhere." Roman was always one for procedure. He never did anything that went against the rules. He did have a habit of being paranoid when he had no reason to be. But then again he didn't do anything that interfered with his job, probably why he was still single. 

"Thank you for the offer, though."

Oh, Beni wouldn't give up that easily. He slipped lower, Roman's hand moving up a bit more. He reached a hand out and began to massage Roman's right shoulder. 

"Well, technically, sir, I am a prefect. And most of the time, we are above the rules. And it'd just be an innocent thing. I promise." Benito leaned in and looked Roman right in the eye. 

"And I wouldn't even ask that you raise my grades. I'm a good student, but it's not unusual for teachers to get help from students, especially the prefects."

Roman took his hand from the boy and looked at him with a blink, his naivety apparent. 

"W-what exactly are you asking me, Benito?" He said, cowering back in his chair, careful not to make a move that would work against him.

"I'm asking you to let me help you relax some? I can tell you're tense, and I'll be gentle, I swear. No one'll have to know about it. It can be between you and me. I...don't mean any disrespect, sir, and I don't mean to make you uneasy. But I'm just a caring student who likes to see teachers happy, especially ones who make learning so much fun - for the entire class."

Roman took in a breath, then closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. "... _a_ massage. That's it, Mr. Vargas. Then you return to your dorm or patrolling or whatever it is you have to do. I don't want you ignoring your duties and schoolwork due to your... charitable nature, okay?" He said, looking up at him with his big baby blues.

"Yes sir, you have my word," Beni said, scooting closer, sitting on the desk in the middle, legs alternating between Roman's. 

"But it's going to be hard to reach with that shirt on - it looks thick. Do you happen to have on an undershirt if you don't feel comfortable? I want to make sure it's a good one for you." Beni cracked his knuckles and shook out his hands, waiting for Roman to comply. Looking over, he saw the door was closed. He was good to go.

"Uhm... n-no. I don't like having on an undershirt, it just bothers me." He said, chewing his lower lip and furrowing his eyebrow. "So shirts on I guess?"

"That wouldn't work best, sir. Would you feel more comfortable if I took mine off as well?" Benito was already undoing the buttons of his shirt, pulling the tails out of his pants and stripping it off. He left the tie on, letting the silk brush against his smooth, toned body. 

"Here, I'll help you," Beni continued, fingers tugging to untuck the shirt and help him with the buttons. 

"Don't worry, I'm used to being shirtless. Do you think I have a nice torso? I try to work out, but there's only so much I can do."

Roman blinked a bit when Beni completely ignored the whole 'shirts on' concept. But Beni was strong willed, he learned this from class, it would be no use to fight him over it. Although the whole taking his shirt off too thing was a little... different. 

"U-uhm... yes, its v-very nice, Benito. You are a fine _young_ man." He stressed as if to remind him that he was thirty and Benito was only seventeen. 

Quickly, Benito had Roman's shirt off, fingers working over the nicely toned and firm pecs and stomach. Working up to the wide shoulders. Chewing on his lip a bit indecisively, Benito took the plunge and straddled his teacher, pushing down to get a little higher on top. 

"The back of the chair would make it cumbersome. Here, just lay your head on my shoulder and I'll be able to reach your shoulders and back, sir."

"O-Okay, Benito. I d-don't think this is such a good idea anymore." He said nervously, mostly because Beni's soft young skin felt _so good_ against his own. "I appreciate the massage offer, I really do, but... I just don't think this is a good idea. I'm really sorry."

"Sir, I'm already here, and we're both shirtless. Just...please? Help me help you relax some, okay. Now please," Beni put his hand on the back of Roman's head and moved it down, lips touching his soft skin as Beni moved his hand down to the back of his neck. A few good squeezes and then his other hand moved up, working on Roman's right pec. 

"Feels better already, right. Just let me do my thing, sir, and you'll be a happy puddle." Of _what_ still remained to be seen.

"I can't Beni, I ca..." He started to protest, then began to groan silently as Beni's lips touched his skin, his soft hands running up his body. 

"We can't tell people about this... m-massage, okay?" Roman said, finally giving in to the boy who ended up being stronger willed than he.

"Of course, sir. Unlike the preps and the jocks, I don't need blackmail for a good grade." Since it sounded like Roman was relenting, Benito angled the teacher's head with his hand, making Roman's lips brush over his skin as the student continued to massage the back and the front. Hips pushing downward just a bit, A tiny gasp escaped his throat as he felt the thickening cock. 

"I want to massage all of you. Would you like that, sir?"

"Y-ye...." He started, then cut off his own thoughts, not wanting to hear out loud that he condoned this. 

"J-just shut up and do it." He finally said, taking action and kissing along the boy's shoulder, the hairs of his goatee brushing along his young flesh. "So we're clear, I don't condone this, this was your idea."

"Y-yes sir, all my idea. But you aren't a victim." Beni wanted to make sure they both understood that they were both consenting parties in this little tryst. Raising up slowly, Beni gripped the back of Roman's head and pushed it to the middle of his chest. 

"W-where, sir? On your desk? You're beautiful," he cooed, eyes hooding as he let his fingers slide over and twist the right nipple slightly. 

"Kiss me, Sir....please, I need you."

"I... god dammit." He groaned, using his large muscular arms to pick up the slightly smaller boy and sitting him on his desk, kissing him hard on the lips. He would be suave and clear his desk in one swift motion, but he wasn't that guy. Instead he just interrupted the kiss and pulled off the name plaque and the papers, then grinned and jumped on the desk, straddling the boy. "I remembered there was to be a massage?"

The pressure of the thicker, stronger legs on Beni's threatened to cut off the circulation, but in that moment, he didn't care. His head turned to watch and make sure that the desk was cleared enough for him to lay back slightly. 

"Oh, there's a massage. But you could trade in the massage..." Beni moved his lips over to Roman's ear, sucking on it, flicking his tongue over the lobe. 

"...and fuck me," he whispered, the words light, as nails moved up and down Roman's back. "What will it be, sir?"

Roman kissed hard against his lips, then pulled back and shook his head. "This is wrong." 

But even his thinking aloud didn't stop him from unbuckling the young man's pants and pulling down the zipper. "Tell me everything you want to do. Every dirty thought you've had about me while you studied in class."

His hips wiggled as Beni felt the strong hands move over his body, down to the waistband, the way the slightly coarse fingers felt on his pants was amazing. "I've dreamed about you taking me and fucking me til we both came. Of you swallowing me deep and long and sucking me dry. Of me eating your ass out, the feeling your jizz splash across my face, sir." 

Beni's own hand moved down and worked on the belt of the teacher, eyes hungry as he struggled to get it undone. "I want it all, everything. Just inside me."

"That... could be arranged." Roman smirked, then kissed his lips and started a trail downward, kissing his chin, his Adam's apple, his pecs, and so on. If Roman tried to say he'd never thought of Beni in a blatantly sexual way, he'd be lying. He just never acted on it because he was a mature adult, until now. When he finally reached the pants, he tugged down until Beni's erect cock bounced free. And god it was so beautiful. Roman couldn't help but salivate a little when he first saw it. 

A chill worked through Beni's body, unsure if it was the cool air or the arousal of having a teacher treat him like this. 

"I yearn for you, sir. Please. Please don't stop. I want to taste you." With a hard tug, Benito got the belt undone and se shoved his hand down the front of Roman's pants, gripping the fat, adult cock and squeezing it. "Give it to me."

Roman moaned and thrust into his hand, biting his lip with closed eyes. Then he looked down at the younger boy and eyed him for a moment. "Okay, here's how it's gonna work. I'm going to fuck you. And you'd better not cum, because I want to suck you after. You got that Beni?" He said, giving his cock a lick before letting his own pants fall off.

"Yessss Sssssiiiir," Beni hissed out, hips swaying as he felt the tongue on his dick. Looking up, Benito finally saw the shaft he was holding, the way it almost curled against his hand. He whimpered slightly, but nodded, eyes glazed over with lust as he yanked Roman closer to the desk. 

"Now, fuck me, sir. Fuck me, own me. My ass is yours, only yours. Fuck me with that huge cock."

"Really?" He said with a grin, spitting into his hand and stroking himself before pressing his cockhead against Beni's entrance. 

"That's good to know..." Roman moaned, pressing into the boy and leaning down to kiss him, then kissed his ear with a whimper. "We might bump you up to an A+ after all, Benito. Our secret..." He said with a little shiver as he thrust slowly in him.

Beni sucked in a deep breath. He didn't know when Roman had moved him closer to the edge of the desk, but right now, he didn't care. He felt the white hot pressure against his asshole and forced it to relax, opening up and taking Roman into him. He whimpered again as he placed his arms around the man's neck, needing the support as he slowly let himself sink down. "Oh, fuck, sir. Sir, fuck me, please. Yours...all yours. FUCK ME SIR!"

"Shhh..." He said, pressing a finger hard against Benito's lips as he pounded up into his young hole, groaning and shivering silently to himself. 

"P-people might hear you, Beni." He said, nibbling at his neck. "And we don't want that."

"No," Beni whispered, the tops of his calves squeezing around the muscular hips of his teacher. "N-no sir, we don't want that, ssh, I'll be good, quiet, like the good student I am." 

Beni's breath was turning into pants, his erection rubbing against the hard, slightly hairy stomach of his history teacher. He gasped, rolling his hips, enjoying the feeling of Roman, glancing his prostate before shifting away. He wasn't allowed to cum, he knew that. Instead, he focused on squeezing his ass and hole around the thick throbbing dick inside him, mouth busying itself with licks and bites on Roman's chest, where they could be covered by a shirt.

"Oooh... mmm... you often use your backside like this, Benito?" Roman asked with a shiver as he shifted his angle so his dick fucked up into him, achieving maximum depth inside the boy. 

"Because you feel pretty tight, Mr. Vargas..." He licked his lips, sucking and nibbling at his neck and earlobe. 

"O-only for those worthy few, sir. I-it's usually me...inside them. And you're worthy. _Fuck_ are you worthy." The orgasm was growing inside him, he could feel it. Closing his eyes, he let his moist forehead rest against the rhythmic rise and falling glide of Roman's chest. "So worthy," he said quietly, kissing and licking, biting. A hand snaked down and slapped Roman hard on the ass, feeling the jerk run through Roman's cock and deep inside him. 

"More," he begged quietly. "All of you."

Roman could feel the boy spasming and squirming beneath him, as if he would orgasm on his own, so he leaned down between thrusts and whispered in his ear. "If I let you cum now, will you be able to cum again in my mouth?" He asked, giving the ear a lick. Then at his request for more, his thrusts grew harder and faster, almost jerking his legs in opposite directions as his cock drove a wedge down the center of them.

"N-not as much as I want to give you, sir. I'll hold off, I can do it." Beni grew quiet, biting his lower lip as he let images of his mother and grandmother, worked through flashes of all the old ladies from the villa, his cock subsiding slightly as Roman continued to push inside him. "I want to give you all of it, sir. You deserve it, you deserve everything I have to give you, and so much more." 

Beni's arms moved over around Roman's shoulders, holding the man close, feeling the harsh rub of the chest hair against his flawless torso. 

"Everything for you," he whimpered, burying his head into the side of Roman's mouth, licking and sucking gently, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"Mmm...ooOoh..." Roman shivered, pounding away at him now, his balls drawing up and feeling tense. He bit down on his lip as his whole body began to shake, the vibrations no doubt driving Beni crazy. Then his white hot ejaculate spilled out inside him, overflowing from his hole and dripping slightly on the corner of the desk. 

"Oh god Benito..." He whispered, still sliding in and out.

Feeling the climax fill him, Benito lost the hold he had on Roman's back. Falling down to the desk, landing on his elbows, looking up at Roman as he continued to pummel his insides. Mewing softly, he clenched his ass, wanting to hold onto that shrinking cock, his own dick leaking precum like a dam had been loosed. His abdomen was shiny but there was more, so much more. 

"Feels so good, sir. So good." Beni's body shook as he grappled to keep his orgasm under control for just a few moments longer - the pain damn near excruciating, but not wanting to rush his teacher, wanting for the older man to ride it out, to get the afterglow, his own need starting to take over his brain. 

Roman just needed a few more thrusts, a few more moments to feel his dick sliding in and out of his velvety young ass. Then he moaned and collapsed on top of him, giving him a deep kiss. 

"Now for you, Mr. Vargas..." He grinned, sliding out of the younger boy and sinking to his knees on the edge of the desk, gripping the cock and coming face to face with it. "Want to taste all of you..." He said, taking him in his mouth and beginning to bob.

As _soon_ as Roman had gotten a few bobs in, Beni's hands moved to the back of the short haired teacher, gripping it, nails digging into the fleshy part and sank his teacher on his cock. He was barely to hold him there for a moment before he moaned, growing in desire as his cock twitched, brushed Roman's tongue and then he was lost in the euphoric orgasm. First came the swell, then suddenly Beni's cock erupted inside his teacher's mouth. His hot fucking history teacher who had just came inside him, whose seed Benito could still feel dripping out of him. Three long spurts, a day and a half or semen built up, eyes turning to whites as he rolled them back into his head, not relinquishing his hold on Roman.

Roman drank him in, still sucking and bobbing until he could no longer taste the salty liquid on the boy's cock. Then he pulled away, kissing around his pelvis before grabbing the boy's tie that he left on and pulling him down to give him a long, steamy kiss on the lips. 

"Mmm... that was... w-wow." He said, then suddenly he looked upset and moved to his chair. "I could get into a lot of trouble for this Beni. A LOT of trouble."

The faintest of tastes could still be found in Roman's mouth, sticking to Beni's tongue as he frenched his history teacher. When Roman pulled away, his hand flew down to his still hard dick, stroking it quickly, another orgasm coming and soon it hit, shooting onto Roman's chest just as the man had stopped speaking. Panting, Beni's eyes opened, almost dazzling. "I...I know, sir. I won't tell anyone." Slipping down to rest on Roman's lap once again, Benito kissed him quickly. 

"D-don't wipe that off, okay? I want it to dry so when you shower in the morning and feel it, smell, I want you to think of me. Because I'll be thinking of you in the shower, more of me going down the drain as I remember your beautiful cock in my ass. For you, I won't wear underwear tomorrow. And I don't want this to be an everyday thing either sir but...just think of me as your teacher's pet, okay?" One more peck and Beni was off of his teacher, walking a bit sideways as he collected his clothes.

"Well... o-okay..." He said, just before wrapping his strong, manly arms around the boy. 

"Actually... it... it doesn't have to be everyday. But every once in a while maybe? We can talk too, but... yeah. Just, please don't brag to your friends about it or whatever. I really, REALLY enjoy my job... I don't want to lose it." Roman gave him eyes to convey how serious he was and how much it would hurt if he was fired.

"Of course you enjoy your job, sir. You have me as a student." Beni was already putting his pants back on, leaving the underwear behind. Taking them, he wiped his slit with them, setting them gently on Roman's face, lips moving in to whisper to him. "These are yours now sir. And maybe we could just have study breaks a couple times a week, or a month? I think I'd like that - and with a B+, I believe i need the tutoring." Leaning down, Benito used his shirt to clean off Roman's dick before sucking the deflating cock against the side of his teeth for a moment before standing up and walking toward the back exit that cut through the gym. 

"See you tomorrow sir, and remember my promise. No underwear." With a smirk, Benito turned and with a certain swagger, left the room.

"Yeah, I'll see ya around then... Mr. Vargas..." He said, leaning down against the desk, before banging his head against it. He couldn't help but feel like he'd just inadvertently started an inappropriate relationship with a student. Still, at the same time, he was eager to continue it.


	3. I Sleep Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mousy nerd finds out his roommate is a scary Greaser. But they end up getting along very well anyway.

Steel-toed boots. That was the secret. If you had steel-toed boots, security checks at places that weren't government ran wouldn't ask questions, they'd just let you through. One of the tricks Julian had learned through years of sneaking, robbing, and petty larceny. That's how he got his handy-dandy switchblade into Bullworth with him. Since he was there as a sort of punishment, the worst they could do was confiscate it. But he didn't want that, and at the same time he _had_ to have the blade with him. It was his security blanket.

He threw his bags down when he got to his room and looked around. It was kind of dank, dusty, and smelled like old books. Just like the rest of the damn school. He scoffed to himself and lit up a cigarette, making sure to open the window so it could air out, then began to play with his knife as he sat on a desktop, flipping the blade open and close, open and close.

Hustle bustle, rushing around. That was all Gabriel ever did. He rushed to class, rushed to lunch, grabbed his food and rushed to the bathroom where he found an empty stall and ate quickly, almost feverishly - as if he hadn't eaten in days. He knew this was the only way his life would ever be here. If he didn't grab his food and hide, someone would have taken it. Either that, or they would have thrown it on the ground just like they had done to his breakfast just that morning. Gabe was a scared little kid, and when class was finally over, he hustled back to his room, ready for a night of reading and eating the food he'd put in his pockets from lunch. Nothing messy - a couple apples, a banana, a few packs of crackers. It didn't take much for his small body to survive.

When he opened the door, Gabe was lucky the only thing that dropped was his jaw. Quickly checking the room number, he backed out, then stopped mid-pace. Yes, this was his room. Blinking, almost curiously, he rushed into the room and put his stuff down beside his bed. A neat, tidy pile and then he pulled out all the food he'd saved for himself for later, holding it out. 

"This is all I've got. I don't have any money or anything. Just...I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone. Just take it and leave, okay? I...my ribs aren't done with the bruise I got on Monday. I'm sorry, it's food, and it's all I got. Please...please don't hurt me? I'm sorry." Gabriel set the food down as if an offering, and backed away slowly until his knees knocked into the side of his bed.

Julian saw the kid acting as if he saw the spawn of Satan-- which wasn't far from the truth. But he was still just as baffled when the kid turned into a quivering pile of wuss in his room. Julian wasn't a bully. He was a tough kid, a hard ass, he only picked on people who deserved it. The tough kids who were only a sort of faux tough, never saw a day inside a jail cell. He flashed the boy a little smile and continued to clean his nails with his knife while his cigarette hanging from his lip. 

"'Ey, cool down mouse, I ain't here to pummel ya'." He shook his head and flicked his cigarette.

Even as Gabriel tried to get further away, only ending up falling backwards onto his bed. He scampered up further onto the mattress, pulling his shoes off before he hugged his knees. 

"Wh...what're you doing here? Are you lost? It happens, happens a lot, I'm sure. I could direct you to where you're going and are you smoking, it's okay, I won't tell anyone about it, I promise. And my name's Gabriel, but you can call me anything you want. Most people call me Morgan. Big m little organ, funny, right? Ha ha ha. It's okay, I don't mind. I get used to it - at least people know my name, right? So...I'd be happy to help you if you need assistance. I like being helpful. Do you need a paper written? I haven't tried taking someone else's test yet, but I could, I could, if you want me to and I wouldn't tell on you so will you go?"

"...Are you mildly retarded?" Julian said with a cocked eyebrow as he looked at him with a veil of confusion on his face. Then he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and held up a key, juggling it a little bit. 

"You're apparently the roomie, Gabriel Morgan's the name on the roommate slip the suits in the office gave me. You can see it if you wanna."

Then he tossed the cigarette out of the window after taking a huge last puff, coughing a little. 

"Julian Mancini. Call me Jules if you want. I don't take orders, I don't keep up with my side of the room, and I'll smoke when I damn well feel like it. But now since that's out of the way, nice to meet you."

Gabriel was actually being _roomed_ with this guy? His eyes went down to his mattress, scooting closer to the corner, as far away from Julian as possible. 

“S-sorry, sir, I'll just call you sir, or-or-or Julian if you want me to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I won't tell on you, I promise. And, if you...you can have my bed too, if you want. I can even help push them together for you. I don't mind the floor. Floor is good for me, the rooms are pretty warm and I'm not retarded, I'm really smart, but I don't mind, I don't. Anything I have that you want, you can have it, it's fine, I promise. Like the food. I read that if you smoke, you should eat bananas because it helps with the potassium in the body and it does something that's beneficial for you. You can have that banana. Do you want me to go?" God! Why couldn't Gabe just be normal? 

"And, I trust you, and even if you were lying, I wouldn't tell, I don't want to get you in trouble. I made that mistake and...well, it didn't make me any friends or anything so...I'll stay out of your way."

Julian was getting a little fed up with the nervous rambling. If this boy was going to be his roommate, he had to be more of a man. So he stabbed the knife into the wood of the desk. Then he got up and walked over to the other boy, giving him an annoyed look, and grabbed him harshly by the collar of his shirt. 

"Look, I'm a rough kind of guy, but since we're going to be roommates, I'm only gonna say this once, mouse. I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" He said staring him in the eye.

"I don't want your bed, I don't want your bananas, I'm here because I have to be, so I plan on making it the most pleasant experience of my life. You don't gotta do me any favors." He said, then let go of him and moved over to his bed, jumping on it. 

"Sorry if I scared ya', G, but you look like you needed a little tough love." 

If the shaking had continued for a few seconds more, Gabriel would have definitely wet himself. Here he was, in his room, his one private sanctuary, the one place that he could really be himself. And no matter what Julian said, Gabe knew that he would never be able to totally relax around the other. Ever. Legs curled up closer, eyes slamming shut as Julian shrieked at him, tears starting to well in the corners of his eyes. No, this was all wrong. This was completely bad and not good and Gabriel would never ever really be able to be himself, but he would definitely shut up.

"I...was just trying to help," he whispered, desperately trying to get under the corner of his bedspread. "D-don't worry. I won't bother you. You won't even know I'm here. It'll make your...your stay better. Shutting up now," Gabe whispered, wiping at his cheeks with the back of his wrist. 

"I don't even exist...I'm used to it."

Julian did feel sorry for him at that moment. This school must be hell for everyone that went here. Even the ones that actually wanted to be here. He moved over to his bed and gave him a soft look, then punched his arm.

"Don't be a wuss." He said a bit gruffly. 

"You need to man up, mouse. Maybe you don't got the brawns, but you got the brains. If you wanna get by, use 'em. And you exist to me. We're roommates, means we're practically family now, eh?"

_Ow_ , Gabe thought, looking down at his arm. "O-okay, I'll try not to be. But I don't expect I'll turn into some super duper macho bonehead like those preps overnight. I don't.. _want_ to be like them. They're the epitome of everything I don't want to be. And you're strong." 

Gabe rubbed his arm slightly, smirking some. "Probably big biceps. Much bigger than mine. If only I could, you know, invent something to make me stronger but," Gabe shrugged some, looking down at his undefined chest - at least what he knew was waiting under his shirt, "I think maybe I'm not built for muscles. All my muscles are in my head. Which, really isn't a bad place for them to be, I guess."

He looked up at Julian then, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You sound like a pretty cool guy. I'm going to go on ahead and thank you for putting up with me." Gabe's dad had always called him a bother, a worry, a nuisance, so him saying that to Julian was automatic.

"'Ey no problem." He grinned, patting the other boy's shoulder. "If you want muscles, I can always take you down to the weightroom. Those jock bastards have to get through me." 

Because his own muscles might not be as big as a football player's, but he knew how to turn a battle in his favor. He grew up on the poor side of town, that's a skill you needed when you did that.

"These..." He said, taking off his jacket and flexing his muscles. "These aren't from workin' out, just years of fightin' off gangbangers and muggers. New Coventry isn't the safest place to grow up. I lived in a trailer between there and Blue Skies. It sucked."

A quick glance to Gabe's shoulder, and he hadn't flinched away. That was a start. "If you say so, and...thanks. But my arms..I'm just not..." And then Julian's jacket was off, and Gabe watched him flex. Without even thinking, Gabe reached out and touched the right bicep, squeezing for just a second before he came back to his mind, eyes bugging as he quickly drew his hand away. 

"Sorry." He listened to everything Julian said, nodding to make sure the other boy knew he was paying attention. Gabe had no idea where any of those places were, and almost made a comment about how the sky was blue because it was the easiest color for the human eye to see before he realized it was a place, not a thing.

"I lived in a two bedroom apartment with my dad. The lady's cat next door would urinate on the vent and in the winter, it'd be all we smelled." Again, he was aghast at what he had just said, but quickly recovered. 

"They're the size of grapefruits. I don't even have kiwis on my arms." An odd analogy, but it fit, somehow. "They're nice."

"Sounds like paradise to me." He said with a sigh, and laughed when the boy awkwardly felt up his arm. "Grapefruits? You are one crazy bird, you know that shorty G?"

Of course the boy might take that as an insult, so he reassured him quickly. "In a good way, though. None of my friends are completely sane, so you fit right in." He winked, then tapped Gabe's chin.

Oh, Gabe knew that it wasn't an insult. He had heard much, much worse in his time at the school, nevermind his _life_. 

"Sorry I touched you arm, I...it's amazing." The blush spread across his cheeks one more time, nodding down to his own chest. 

"I...could show you what I'm working with, if you want. It's not much but perhaps it would give you a better idea of how much weight I should do?" Yeah, Gabe was totally clueless when it came to stuff like Gym. He liked the nicknames that Julian was calling him - they had a calming effect really. "Cool. It'd...be nice to fit in."

"Sure, show me those nerd-muscles, and I can tell you how to use'em." Julian grinned from ear to ear and kicked back on Gabe's bed next to him, his arms resting behind his head as he stared him down. 

"I used to be real skinny too, so don't worry, I won't judge ya'. I'll just tell ya' how to outthink the competition."

Nerd muscles. That phrase made Gabriel tense up for a moment, but the grin calmed him down. Reaching for the hem of his shirt, Gabe pulled the shirt up and off, getting caught for just a moment before he managed to get his head out from the neckhole. He tossed it beside his bed, everything on his side, so as to not mess up Julian's. His torso was hairless, except for the hair under his arms. No marks, and very pale. He knew he looked almost laughable, but still, he followed through and flexed his arms, the tiny muscles in his biceps popping up as he looked at the hem of Julian's shirt. He would have looked anywhere, just not to see the teasing coming.

Julian sat up and ran a finger over the small muscles, his dark brown Italian skin popping out against the boy's pale hue. "You can take out any sucker with these. Because it's not about how much you have in here..." He tapped his flesh on his arm. Then he moved his finger and tapped Gabe's forehead. "It's up there. Use your head and you can take down an army."

He bit his lip and looked over the smaller boy for a moment. "When I was about 12 or so, I was just a small little mouse like you. And I got beat bad by the local punks just because they could, because my parents couldn't help me, they were working on the docks. So I just observed. I learned how they fought. I learned their weaknesses. And I observed my surroundings when I was taking a beating, so the next time I knew where to strike, how to strike, and what to strike with. So you see, shorty G. All you have to do is not bulk up, it's learn how to be one step ahead of them."

"Yeah. Maybe I can be smarter than they are." Gabe was feeling really exposed, especially when Julian compared him to a twelve year old. Gabe was 16! If he was so mal-developed, there didn't seem to be any hope for him. He rubbed his arms a bit self-consciously, but he nodded, large eyes looking up at Julian. 

"You sound pretty smart, Julian. And...if you help me. I...I'll help you too, with whatever you need. I'm real good at homework, like I said. And...anything else you need." It was a shot in the dark, knowing his luck, Julian would slug Gabe in the face for mentioning everything he had just said, his jaw clenching in anticipation.

"I won't need help with homework... well, like you mean, you doing it and all. Tutoring maybe." He said with a little smile, then reached up and pinched a cheek hard. Julian was a sucker for pickin' on people he considered to be friendly with. "As for... _other_ things... we'll see."

And he left it very open, because he also liked to let potentials take the bait to see what they would do with it. "But anyway, I'll help you with, y'know, whatever."

When the combined harsh blush met up with the harsh cheek pinch, Gabe jumped just a bit, a shiver working over his body. "Yeah, I'll be happy to tutor you. I've never had anyone care to know what know, it would be nice. Everyone just kind of expected me to do it for them. Sometimes it was just easier that way. You'd have no idea how stupid some of the preps are around here."

Gabriel chuckled some at the second comment, feeling his pants ighten just a bit, his nipples hard...because of the cold, nothing else. "We're roommates, right?" Seemed to nip that in the bud. 

"But...I should let you know. I...I sleep in my boxers. If that's too gross or anything, I can start wearing sleeper pants. It's not a problem.

"Oh no, that's okay." Julian chuckled, then let a small playful thought cross his mind, and leaned in with a grin. "I sleep naked."

Then he stood up and dusted off his pants, and looked around. "Where're the showers around here, I've really started to smell sumfin' awful." He said, moving to his bags and opening them, pulling out a new shirt and pair of pants. Notably no underwear, he was a commando kind of guy.

"Down the hall, to the right of the staircase and...nude?" The first comment had been superseded by the second, only finally sinking in. Naked? Gabe's stomach fluttered once more. 

"They're...kind of hard to find - they're by the back staircase and not the main one. If...if you want, I can put away your things for you while you shower. I'm very meticulous, and everything will be put away correctly, I swear." Gabriel wasn't standing up just yet, embarrassed at his body's own reactions.

"Don't, I will. Unless you're just so anal about neatness that you have to. Because to be honest, it'll just be on the floor again soonish." He said, slinging his clothes over his shoulder and moving to the door, leaning against it. "They have stalls or they open? Not that I care, just don't wanna see some johnny with his fat rolls all over the place, y'know what I'm sayin'?"

And he started to turn the knob as he waited for the answer. "And yeah, naked. That too weird for you?"

"Stalls, I think, I...I only shower every few days. The showers are a bad place for me. I try to do it when everyone else is at sport clubs or otherwise engaged. I don't stink, I promise. And, no, I don't know of any bigger guys here, but I don't know many people either. I spend a lot of time looking at people. Some people find that too aggressive and...I don't want to fight them. No, I'm sure I'll be able adjust to it, it's okay. I won't look or anything, and if I'm reading and you want to sleep, just...throw something at it." _It was what my dad always did_ , Gabe thought.

"Every few days?" He said, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Alright, that's bullshit, grab some clothes, you're coming with me."

Then he tapped his foot and stared him down, as if to tell him he _was_ coming with him. 

"Don't make me get my knife, mouse." Julian said. "From now on you will shower everyday. Nobody will dare mess with you so long as I'm in there."

At the mention of the knife, Gabriel shot out of bed, a grimace on his face as his zipper hit his erection. He was already shirtless so he got a clean pair of boxers, cotton pants, a t-shirt and his robe. Yes, he liked to dress in layers, but he had extra of everything - someone always stole his clothes. 

"Okay, sorry. I...they whip me with towels and call me names, even if they aren't true," Gabriel said in a rush, moving close beside Julian, leaning slightly on him as he took off his socks, throwing them on his bed.

"Not anymore. If they do, then they get towel-whipped by me." He said, then he put his arm around the boy. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership, G."

"H-here, I'll show you where it is. I know a bit of a secret way, not many people use it." As if it would make them both feel safer, but it was mostly for Gabe. leading them down a back hallway, it led right to the showers, Gabe's eyes darting around, just in case anyone would catch them. 

"Okay, we're here. It's not the fastest way, but it's the safest." Gabriel walked them both in, the entire room silent, Gabe relaxing immediately. 

"Good, no one else is here." He looked up and he realized how terrible that sounded. "Not because I want us to be alone or that I'm scared, not with you. It's just...more room for us to spread out - different stalls. Sometimes guys share stalls because there's not enough room. We...we won't have to do that."

"Okay, mouse? From now on, we'll take the normal way. And if people jump you on the way, I'll take them out. Besides, I need some schmuck to beat on to make sure people know good and well not to mess with me." Julian said as he entered the empty shower room, then quickly began to strip off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. After Gabe's next comment, he laughed. 

"You a polesucker, G?" Julian said, giving him a serious look, one that was blank and looked almost angry. Then he peeked behind the shower curtain. "Y'know, kid, over half of verbal slip-ups are based on actual desire. If you want to shower with me just ask."

His eyes went back to the shower and he chuckled. "Awfully big showers." 

The moment the question was asked, Gabriel was ready to turn around and dart away. Instead, he was frozen in place like his feet were made of cement. 

"I...I was just letting you know because you're new and I didn't want you to be weirded out by it or anything. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to offer you some information about the school." Turning beet red, Gabe turned away from Julian, quickly undoing his pants and wrapping his towel around his waist before pulling his underwear off, completely embarrassed.

"I...I'll take the one to the left and...well, whichever one you want." From the shoulders up were red now with the blush - as if it simply moved throughout his entire body, getting lighter as it spread. Walking into the stall, he quickly pulled shower curtain closed, trying not to hyperventilate. Pulling the towel off, he threw it over the side, keeping his fingers on it. People had tried to steal it before, and had succeeded many times. Angling the showerhead away from him, Gabriel turned the water on, biting his lip. He just needed to shower quickly, run out without falling, get dressed and _flee_.

If there was one thing that nobody did to Julian, it was walk away from a conversation when Julian didn't feel it was done. So Julian dropped his pants and pulled back the shower curtain and walked in, leaning against the wall and staring at Gabe. 

"Did I sound like I would have cared if you answered yes to that question?" He said with crossed arms.

"I'm just tryin' to get to know ya." He smirked. "And look all you want, G, it's something you have to get used to." 

Julian had finally become something of a nuisance. A scary one, but still one nonetheless. He wanted to melt into the floor and never ever resurface again. 

"You...you looked pissed off, and really, I don't know. I've never...done anything like that with anyone really. Just...thought about it. But I'd never think that about you because you said we're like family, and that's just something family doesn't do and you're fine, I won't look at you, it's okay. S-sorry if I got you angry. I'll just shower and then get dressed and go to the library. You can have the room until curfew, okay?" Because, obviously, this had to be some kind of negotiation so Gabriel didn't get the piss beat out of him. His eyes were on the water coming out of the head, adjusting it, trying to busy himself instead of having to look at Julian, his _roommate_.

Julian ducked his head out of the shower curtain for a moment and took a look around, then closed it tight and walked over to the shower head. "I said we were _like_ family, not that we actually were family." He smirked, then reached out and ran a finger down his arm. 

"And the whole polesucker thing, G?" He said, soaking his head completely in water and letting it trail down his body for a moment. Then he looked at him with a wink and whispered. 

"Was kinda hopin' you were, jaybird." Then he reached for the shampoo and nonchalantly squeezed some into his hand.

Now Gabriel's entire body was red, the wall cold against his back as he closed his eyes, when Julian went under the water. His hands were covering his privates as best they could. His body may have been puny, but all this talk - his hot muscular roommate wet and glistening in front of him, all of these things had an effect on Gabe's libido. "Yeah...like family. Not...not really family."

When he saw Julian going for the shampoo, he cringed. His hair was always the last thing that he washed, but he wasn't going to say that to the older boy. "I...I don't know if I am, but if you'd like me to...to you...I could. Just...not much practice, I guess, but I'd do my best." Gabriel looked at Julian's face, fear etched into his own. His words were a whisper. "Are....you?"

Julian laughed and washed the suds off of his head, then looked at him through his dark, chocolatey eyes. Then he handed him the bottle of shampoo, that he clearly wanted. 

"I don't try to identify with anything, mouse. I know what I want when I want it and... you're not such a bad person to be roomed with." He smiled. "And you don't have to do a damn thing right now if you want, G. I just liked talking with you."

Then he gave him an honest smile and leaned forward and kissed his wet cheek.

"I don't either!" Gabriel said firmly, liking the answer and deciding he wanted to share it. It explain a lot about his conflicting feelings, liking breasts but fantasizing about dicks. 

"That's what I am - I like a lot of things, I guess." The blush was easier this time, smiling slightly at the kiss. 

"Well, maybe it would be best if I don't just start...right here...on you. But, I could get your back and you could get mine?" Tucking the shampoo bottle under his armpit, he used the dispenser to get some body wash, totally letting his genitals hang free.

"You're a Godsend, Julian," Gabe said quietly, working the soap in his hands. 

"I...I never thought I'd know someone as cool as you and actually have the other person be okay with me being my awkward self. Heh," Gabriel coughed out the last part, leaning in and kissing the other on the cheek too, his hair finally getting wet as his head went under the water.

But it didn't land on his cheek. Julian was a bad boy, naive schoolboys like Gabe shouldn't trust badboys like Julian. Because the moment that he leaned in to kiss his cheek, Julian turned his head enough so that it landed on his lips, and gave him a devious chuckle. "I know I am."

Suddenly Gabriel felt the lips on his own. He had been expecting the rough cheek, the manliness of it - instead, he got the soft, slightly cracked lips of his roommate. His eyes opened and were covered in water, the spray moving into his mouth and making him choke. He pulled away, coughing and curling up slightly, leaning against the wall. "I...I'm sorry. I meant to hit your cheek. I'm sorry."

"I know you did. I didn't _want_ it on my cheek." He said as he cocked his eyebrows again sharply. "Chillax, baby bird. Just bein' a rebel is all."

He turned and moved forward, placing his palm on the boys chest and pushed him gently against the tiled wall of the shower. "Didn't you like it? If you didn't I won't do it again, but... if y'know, you did, then we can do it more..."

"I...I did like it. Your lips feel nice." Gabriel looked down at the hand on his chest, the struggling that had happened in the room almost completely absent now. His own hand moved over and touched the water drops on Julian's shoulder. 

"I did like it. I'd like to do it again." Gabe's heart was beating fast in his chest, something that Julian would be well aware of, but Gabe didn't care at the moment. "Please? Please kiss me, Jul...es?"

"Happy to, G." He said, leaning in and pressing his lips softly against the pillowy cushions of Gabe's mouth, closing in the distance between the two of them and letting their wet chests slide together as the water from the shower head washed over their bodies like tender little fingertips. Julian let one hand slide down the other boy's side as he slightly invitingly parted his lips for more if he wanted.

This was like some kind of movie to Gabe. No way did this kind of thing actually happen to people. Well, maybe it did, but not to people like him. People who knew their ass from their elbow, but only intellectually. Julian was right - he _was_ a mouse. Always hidden. And Gabe had no misconceptions that after this, he would remain the same person. It was who he was simply _was_. When he felt the lips part, his own followed suit, tongue moving slowly out as he let his hand slip down the muscled side of his roommate. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up_ , he thought to himself, never wanting this dream to end.

Julian felt the slick tongue begin to nervously venture into his mouth, and followed suit, more commanding to help guide him, and slid his own tongue right into Gabe's mouth, sliding it over Gabe's as his hand went from Gabe's side and slid around to grab the meat of his buttocks. Julian couldn't hide his excitement. He was very good at hiding emotions in every way but one, and when it was hard, it was hard. His erection was probably poking Gabe's leg and possibly freaking him out, but at this rate, Julian's increasingly aggressive kisses might not let him care.

Gabriel couldn't move. He was either pressed into the wall or into Julian's front. Fighting wouldn't do any good. His tongue wrestled with the other's, not only letting Julian's win, but also just because Gabe wasn't used to working it like that. He could trill his r's in Spanish, but when it came to superiority, he was at a loss. Eyes shut tight until he needed a breath, panting as soon as he pulled his neck away from Julian's. He was about to ask permission, but he knew better. If anything, Gabriel was a quick study. He moved his hand down Julian's side and squeezed at the buttcheek almost experimentally for a moment before slowly slipping it around, resting on his hip. 

"I want to help you," he whispered.

"Help me what, mouse?" Julian purred sexily into his ear, nibbling gently at the lobe. 

"I know you're pretty smart, but there's a lot I can teach you if you want to learn, G." He said, licking around the rim of his ear, moving down to his neck and biting a little. 

"Just tell me how you want to help, G-mouse, and I'll guide you around the curves." He grinned and looked into his eyes in a sexy way.

"I...I want tell help you climax. Anyway I can, anyway you want it." A shiver racked through his body as the sensation of his earlobe being toyed with made him falter and coo softly. Hand slipped around, his thumb stroking the base of the thick shaft. 

"Please? I want to make you happy. Happy you're rooming with me. Because I know I'm happy." God, the thrill of this was maddening. Gabe was putty in Julian's hands, and all he wanted was to make the other feel the same thrill Gabe himself was experiencing.

"Well... there are many ways we can go about that." Julian smirked, sliding his cock back and forth slowly into the other's palm. "You can suck me, stroke me, or..." He winked before continuing.

"I can slide my dick up inside you and fuck you like crazy. Would you like that, G-mouse?" He asked in a soft, husky voice. 

"O'course the favor would be returned. And Gabe?" He said, giving him a kiss. "I'm already happy to be your roommate."

"Maybe we should save the last one for when we are in the room, and not on a slippery floor? I would rather not ruin anything by breaking an arm or...mangling...either of us." Gabe looked down, watching the dick slide across his hand, fingers curling around it gently. He continued to watch it - the way the water ran down the rivets on Julian's body. 

"But either of the first two are fine with me. Would...would you pick, Julian? Just this once?" Unable to control himself, Gabe leaned in, sucking and kissing gently at Jule's firm right pec for the compliment, words finally failing him.

"Oh completely untrue, we can sit on the floor." Julian winked and running a hand through Gabe's thick, dark hair. 

"Well... if you ask me, If I wanted a handjob I'd do it myself..." He said, sliding a finger down into Gabe's crack and rubbing around the rim to see how he'd react. "I'm up for anything as crazy as ya' want, G." 

What was Julian _doing_?! Gabe jumped at the touch, a bit scared for a moment, eyes wide. He slipped, pushing Julian against the other wall, blushing a bit at his actions. He'd done something wrong, but he didn't want to admit it. Instead he began to kiss at Julian's chest, hand reaching out, trying to turn the water off. 

"I'd like to taste you, if that's okay." Without waiting for an answer, Gabe began to slowly work his mouth and body downward, tongue licking up the water drops.

"O-only if I get to slide some fingers in you..." Julian smirked, looking down at the eager young boy getting ready to go to town on him. 

"I wanna get you used to a firm ass-fucking. You strike me as a virginal type...Not a bad thing, means I get to have fun training ya'." He grinned, pressing a fingertip softly inside, not far. "You'll like it."

Whimpering, Gabe pulled away, stepping his entire body to the side, away from Julian's hand. He played it off by turning off the water, the drip from the showerhead loud on the floor. 

"Let me do this for you...and when...it's your turn...You can. Is that okay?" Gabriel sunk down to his knees, eyes closing as he folded and sat on his knees, asshole secure. "H-hurt. Soon, okay ? I'm hungry for you. O-okay?"

"It's gonna hurt a lot worse when it's my dick, baby mouse." He said with a little grin, then shrugged and relaxed, his hands behind his head. 

"But you're new at this, you'll get better. And who knows what I'll be willing to let you do to me?" He grinned ear to ear and closed his eyes, ready to enjoy his warmth. 

Fighting against the sudden fear that gripped Gabe's stomach, he continued to lower his mouth steadily, licking at the thick happy trail. He was shivering with excitement. Suddenly, he was face to face with Julian's cockhead, looking at it, studying it. testing the waters, Gabe let his tongue lick at the boy's slit, eyes turning up to look at his face - to _try_ and look at his face. With ease, Gabriel put his lips around the head, lips pinching down around the underside of Julian's dickhead. He was waiting for approval - for anything. God, he was nervous.

If if was Julian's approval he wanted, it was Julian's approval he'd get. With a soft moan, he couldn't help but thrust up a little into his mouth, not enough to choke him, just enough to add a few extra inches. 

"Mmm... good start, shorty G." He said, running a hand through Gabe's hair. "Now j-just move up and down. Lick it. Play with it. I'm your toy right now."

He'd never had many toys growing up. Except for his father's....something he definitely didn't want to think about at the moment. Nodding, Gabe took a breath in through his nose, lowering his mouth just a bit more. He could feel his gag reflex reacting so he pulled back some. Not wanting to upset Julian, Gabe tried to bob, but it kept on _moving_. He wrapped his fingers around the base, keeping it steady as he began to finally offering some kind of pleasure. Of course, his lips were around the shaft, his teeth actually _on_ the shaft.

"Careful with the teeth there, Jaws. Just graze gently, don't chomp, baby." He nodded, holding his head gently. "You're doing good so far, Gabe." He offered another moan and nibbled his lower lip as his head thrashed a bit. "V-very good."

Folding his lips over his teeth, Gabriel, began to bob, pushing Julian's hips against the wall, taking control as he slurped on the cock. Eyes looked up at his roommate's face, blinking slowly. After several moment, Gabriel pulled his mouth off of Julian's dick, mouth moving back to suck hard on the head. Panting, he, stroked the dick with his hand. "Face fuck me, Julian? T-take control? Please? You're strong, powerful. A protector. I'm yours. I want you to....to own me."

"Your protector, G. I promise." He smiled down at him, petting his face softly as he nibbled his lip, relishing that thought for a moment. "You sure, babymouse? I can get wild when I'm all hot and bothered."

Julian reached down and grabbed him gently by the locks of his dark hair. "I'll start out slow, then speed up gradually, okay?" He said, sliding his cock slowly back into his mouth and pulling it out again, repeating it gently a few times.

Unsure which two words were more important - 'your protector' or 'I promise', Gabe decided to not stress on it and simply open his mouth wider. The hand in his hair was a turn on by itself, but Gabriel tried to hold back his desire. Eyes turned up to Julian's face, blinking slowly. He understood what the other was saying and slowly worked his tongue over the shaft on the exit, inhaling, lips s tightening slightly, feeling the veins and ridges. His hands moved upward, palms resting on the muscular legs, Gabriel just trying to steady himself.

Julian closed his eyes tightly and leaned against the wall of the shower, pulling the boy's head back and forth gently, thrusting forward into his mouth. He slowly but ever so slightly sped up the motions, not enough to choke him or freak him out, but just to get him in the motions. 

"Mmnnng.... y-you doin' okay there, babymouse?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head as he continued.

"MWEAH!" Gabriel managed to squeak, fingers moving to Julian's ass and gripping the firm, round cheeks there. Gabe was at the mercy of his roommate, and he was okay with that. Eyes begging for more, the fingers gently kneading the flesh. He let Julian take control of his head, to do whatever he wanted to. Gabriel's own cock was hard, swinging, brushing against the cold floor slightly. He wasn't worried about him, his only _purpose_ was to please Julian.

"Tell me when you wanna stop--if you want to stop." He said with a small groan, gripping him by his hair and testing him a little farther, shoving himself a little farther inside his mouth, moving in and out a bit faster. He could feel the heat rising off the other boy, he knew he was aroused too. And he'd let the boy have his release as well, whenever he wanted it. But as of now, he was just focused on his amazing mouth, the one he said he'd never used before. "Oooh Gabe..."

It was just a very tiny shake of Gabe's head, but hopefully he got the point across. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want any of this to ever end...ever. He wanted to become a fixture for only Gabriel to use. It would be all he could ever want. Sucking just a tiny bit on the member, Gabriel continued to look up at Jules, wanting to please him, feel more than the just the rhythmic moving. He could taste the precum run over his tongue, and he wanted more. He'd never swallowed before, no one had ever made him or he had been able to get away before that had actually happened, but it was a gift that he wanted to give to Julian.

"Wow... you're pretty good." Julian couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he stifled a moan by biting his lip. He took the boy by both sides of his head now, thrusting slow but hard and deep into his mouth, the wet hot friction making the nerves in the pit of his stomach light on fire. He was close, and any minute he'd explode in the boys mouth. 

So he stroked his hair as his thrusts grew harder and faster, his balls drawing up as his body began to shake. Yes... it was happening, and his boy would get his first taste. 

Gabriel was slightly frightened as he felt Julian become more aggressive. It was a weird thing, really, but Gabriel didn't push him away. It was what he wanted, what _Julian_ wanted, so who was he to try and stop something like this? Before he knew what happened, the taste of semen completely overwhelmed his taste buds. The thick, saucy, salty taste of the spunk filled his mouth. He managed to swallow some of it, the rest slipping out the corners of his mouth, plopping onto his leg. But, if anything, he closed his eyes and brought Julian a bit closer to him, sucking the dick deeper.

"Oh... Mmm..." He smiled, leaning back against the shower wall, petting the other boy's head who continued suckling him like a baby calf sucking milk from an utter. Then he chewed on his lip and looked down through half-lidded suggestive eyes. "What now, G? I know for a fact you're harder than a fuckin' two by four. Tell me how to help _you_ , babymouse." Julian grinned ear to ear, looking at him with big eyes for an answer. 

Once the shaft began to deflate, Gabe looked at Julian and pulled his mouth back, the jizz pushed out from behind his lips by his tongue and worked over his chin. He probably looked like a very innocent twink right then, but he couldn't help it. "I...I'm close. Could you...just touch me? Touch _it_? " From refusing himself his orgasm so far, Gabe was already experiencing a small case of blue balls, but he was okay with that. He'd brought Julian pleasure, Gabe was secondary, especially when it came to himself. "Just a little touch?"

Julian smiled and sunk down to his level on his own knees, leaning forward to kiss him and licking his own juices from his lips. 

"Just a little one?" He said, pushing Gabe down on the floor of the shower and gripping his cock. "Or a big one?" And be began to tug and pull, slipping his palm up and down on the shaft. 

"There are many ways I can touch you there, G. There's this way. Or..." He leaned over and sucked the head for a moment. 

"That way... and others, but we'll save them for the bedroom. So which way do you prefer I touch you?" He asked, still stroking him.

As soon as Julian sucked on his cockhead, Gabriel lost it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, whatever else Jules was saying had gone to static. He shot with his hands on his hips, thrusting into the air, jizz slicking over the boy's face and shoulder. Gabe gasped, trying to pull away but only managing to wrap a hand around his dick to finish himself off. He coughed when he was done, slipping to floor. 

"I...I'm sorry." Wow, shame, party of one.

"Hee... its okay. We got all night. Every night. From now until graduation." Julian wiggled his eyebrows, his face and neck speckled with dripping ejaculate. 

"Lemme get that for you." He grinned, leaning forward and sucking him a bit, licking his shaft clean. Then when he was satisfied, he reached for the knob of the shower and turned it back on again, washing off his face.

"About that thing you said, shoving the beds together, G? I think I will. But only if you're in it with me." He said, not looking at him, but smiling. "You hip to that, shorty?"

When Julian cleaned his dick off, Gabe whimpered some, a dry orgasm working through his body. The rush of blood went back to his head, igniting his brain, remembering where they both were. He blinked several times and sat up. Julian's words were loud in his ears, almost painful in the quiet. Smiling slightly, Gabe nodded his head.

"I-I'd like that, Julian. Thank you." Gabe kissed him again, tasting himself, too weak to actually stand yet. "W-we better shower and...and then r-r-rearrange the room."

Julian pulled him up, even though he was weak, and the wobbly boy fell into his arms for support. But it was okay, it was good. It was what he wanted, to hold Gabe close for now, let him know from now on he was safe. He stroked his hair as the water washed down the both of them, washing away very literally the sins they just indulged in. For a moment Julian got a cheeky grin on his face, then kissed Gabe's ear. "And remember, I sleep naked."


	4. Country Western Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of 'I Sleep Naked,' Gabriel reveals his painful history to Julian, and Julian reveals his feelings for Gabe.

Country western day? Yeah, it was odd, this school was whacked. But Julian at least got that fun cowboy hat. Not that country was his thing, but he looked damn sexy in it, he thought. And he knew he'd get at least a smile out of Gabriel if he walked in the room with it on. So that was the plan. 

He pulled the hat down over his eyes and walked into the room, spying the boy and winking, giving him his best country western accent. "Hullo there cowpoke."

As usual, Gabriel hadn't taken part in the special day. He never did, simply because it meant more time around people that didn't like him and who would try to hurt him - or rope him in to doing their homework (no pun intended). So, like a good nerd, Gabe was back in the room he shared with Julian, books spread out around him in a semi-circle as he checked and rechecked the sources for a paper he had written. It was weeks away from the when the paper needed to be turned in, but it was on the syllabus and finishing it up gave him more time to...do others' work.

Glancing up when the door opened, Gabe smiled just a tiny bit, head cocking to the side as he looked at his roommate. 

"Hey there...Cowboy Julian." He blushed a bit and started closing his books. At least for now. 

"You look dashing in that hat," he said quietly, setting the references to the floor beside the bed they shared. "Have fun?"

"Eh, not really. They had some good eats in the Caf all day, obviously Edna didn't cook. But other than that, it was a big letdown. Besides do you really think a sexy bad boy like me enjoys country western themed anything?" He asked, moving to the floor, sitting next to the smaller boy and taking the cowboy hat off, sitting it on the other's head and adjusting the strings. 

"There. That's better." He winked, kissing his cheek. 

Sure, Gabriel felt silly, what with wearing a cowboy hat and getting the books cleaned up seemed a bit of an ironic statement, but well, he would just go with it. "Well, sexy bad boys probably have secrets too. So I wouldn't be surprised. Or is polka music more your style?" He blushed a bit at the kiss, snuggling closer, a tiny chill working through his body. Just being around Julian send an electric shock through his body. And wow, did he love it.

"Missed you," he said coyly, turning his head to the side and tapping the bill, the hat popping up some so that he could lean in and peck Julian on the lips. "Want to do some of your homework now?"

"You aren't doing those preps homework again, are you?" He said, knowingly. Julian may have been a sweetheart around Gabriel, but he wasn't about to let other people push him around. That was his job, and even he did it in a loving manner. "I told you, your time is your own now, babymouse. These people will have to request their homework from me now, and trust me, negotiations don't go well with me."

Julian offered him a devilish little smile, then looked at the papers with a heading of 'Gabriel Morgan' on it. 

"Or there's the off chance that you're actually doing your homework for a change..." He laughed lightly.   
"But still, remember what I said... um..." He said, clamming up a little. "...what you wearin' to this shindig thing?" 

"No no! This is all mine. I'm just...working out a bit - ahead of schedule not really...working out _out_ because obviously I'm not lifting weights or jogging or anything and..." He laughed some when Julian finally saw his name on the paper. 

"Yeah, it's all mine, but thanks for the vote of confidence. I've gotten better about not doing their stuff and I managed to get out of there before they try to do anything stupid, like try and punch me, because I really would hate to come back and have to sic you on them. My big strong handsome protector."

Gabriel moved closer, leaning on Julian enough to make the other boy slant slightly. "You're my awesome bodyguard who gives me great kisses and snuggles. I haven't forgotten." 

At the question about the dance, his face fell slightly. "All I really have is this t-shirt that looks like a tuxedo on it. I don't have any suits or anything. I've never worn one in my life. It was just my dad and me, no one else - no other family or anything, so we never went to funerals or weddings or anything. Will I still be able to go?"

"Oh bah, it's supposed to be a costume ball. So wear the shirt and say you're pretending to go to a costume ball. We'll get those cheap little plastic eye-masks." He grinned, pulling the other boy back into his arms. 

"And yes, I am your big, strong, handsome, awesome bodyguard and I'll protect you from all those bastards who hurt you. Ever. Got that?" Julian smiled big and stroked his dark hand down his chin. 

"Plus, me, dress up? Pfft." He swiftly changed the subject back again.

"You...could always go as The Emperor's New Clothes - do you know that story? It's about a tailor that has no idea what to let the king wear, so he lies and says when the King is changing that all the clothes are invisible, so he walks around naked. Even though I don't think I would like everyone gawking at you. You'd be liable to move on to some other rarin' stud and leave poor little donkey me all alone." He smiled though, pretty confident that wouldn't happen, ever.

"So you really want to go to this?" Gabe was up for it, he just wanted to make sure that Julian was going because he wanted to, not because he thought Gabe wanted it.

"O'course I do. You're just the one trying to convince me to go naked. If you haven't noticed, the prefects are kinda pervs." He winked. No, he would never admit it, but some part of him in the back of his mind was genuinely excited about his first real school dance. But he was a tough guy, all leather and car-grease. He would _never_ go to a school function of his own will...

"I just y’know... think we should spend time together. Outside of the dorm, y'know?" He said with a hint of a shimmer in his eyes. 

"I can't help it if I like you naked!" Gabe admitted, laughing some, his hand slipping under the hem of Julian's shirt. The boy was known for untucking his shirt just as soon as he could. 

"And okay, I'm going, but only with you. So I hope you don't mind if I'm plastered to your hip, okay? You won't be able to lose me unless you get someone to dance with me, but I'll still be watching you. Not because I don't trust you - because I do - but because I can't seem to take my eyes off you."

Nodding, Gabriel cuddled down some. "As long as I won't embarrass you. And I'll try not to, okay? I'll try really hard to not be as awkward as I was the first time we met but...social situations give me the heebies."

"S'okay babymouse. You don't gotta talk to nobody if you don't wanna. I just think it'll be fun to have you there." Julian said, running his fingertips down the boys arm, sliding his stomach slightly more against the hand caressing it. Then he kissed his forehead and crinkled his nose with a smile. "We can go as siamese twins then, sweetbird."

That made Gabe laugh, one of his tittering, quiet ones. He blushed a bit and poked at the strong muscles on Julian's stomach. "So would we be attached hip to hip, chest to chest, or head to head?" After a moment's thought, Gabriel blushed a bit at his own mental imagery. 

"Or mouth to crotch? I'm sure that's happened sometime in the past, right?" God, Gabe loved the sweet nicknames he got. He had already written them in the back of a notebook when he needed a little confidence.

"Once again, perverted prefects. But... we can work out the kinks of our outfit in the privacy of... here, right?" He grinned, leaning down and giving him a soft, precious kiss on his lips. 

"You're quite the lil' dirty minded boppo yourself." He grinned, touching his fingertip to his nose. "I love that."

Julian slid the other boy's shirt halfway up his back, just so that he could stroke his soft skin, and leaned down to kiss him again.

When the hand it his back, Gabriel purred a little bit. He closed and 'hmmmed' slightly, quietly. Why did he always feel like the world didn't matter when Julian was around? Just the other's presence made him forget about schoolwork and the fear he felt during the day. The room was his safe haven, and he was so gracious for that.

"Sure we could, But it may take very many many tried, so I hope you're up for it."

"Mhmm... many different angles. To see which one best works, of course." He grinned big and slid his fingertips underneath the hemline of his pants, kneading at the soft flesh of his buttocks. 

"I like the way you think, babymouse." He smirked, biting at Gabe's lower lip before kissing him again. "Maybe this time we can do the whole thing? Not just the mouth-to-crotch? If you want."

That made Gabe nervous. He was a little uneasy about going all the way, even pulled just a tiny bit, digging his rear a bit deeper into the carpet, Julian's fingers moving back up his back.

"I...I'm scared of doing that," he confessed quietly, chewing on his lip, eyes looking over at his books. He was scared, really scared that if he didn't go through with it, Julian would leave him - or start hitting him like the other kids or...just take what he wanted. He was getting worked up just by his thoughts.

"Why?" He asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. Julian had never in his life been scared, not even when he was a virgin. It was a mystery to him why anyone would be so afraid of something _so_ great. But he actually liked Gabe, which was a mystery all its own. He wouldn't pressure him, he'd just be really confused because once again, he'd never been a stranger to sex. 

"I mean, I did say _if you want_." 

"I just...my dad used to threaten me with that. If...I didn't do other stuff, he'd just...do that to me. And it..makes me feel weak and uncomfortable and...I want you to be happy, Julian. I really do." He looked up then, his eyes slightly glassy. He didn't know what else to say, because that was a big secret, and he hoped Julian understood. He looked back at the ground, shrugging. 

"If you want it, I'll give it to you, I won't fight or anything. Because I like you. And...if anyone took it, I'd like it to be you." He chewed on his lip, blinking quickly at the floor.

Julian was, for the first time, speechless. He couldn't imagine somebody doing that to their child, even if he didn't grow up in the nicest of environments. Yeah, his parents were harsh sometimes, and he was poor, but it was understood that they loved him. "I would like to with you, but... if you aren't ready, then that's fine, Gabriel. Because... I really like you, mouse. I want to protect you. And I promise, if your dad ever, _ever_ lays a hand on you again... let's just say jail doesn't frighten me."

He buried his head into Julian's shoulder, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Soft, shallow 'shhh' escaped his mouth as he clung to his roommate. "Don't ever go to jail. He's not worth it. Scumbag, you're not. You're worth everything. Always have been to me. Don't go to jail, don't leave me? I don't want you to go, please...please don't go away, Julian, I'll miss you, miss you so _much_."

"I know. But if it protects you and gives you a better life, I'll deal. I'm used to being the worthless scapegoat. Have been all my life." He said, wrapping his arm up around his waist and making sure there was no sexual contact between the two. Because Julian knew in this moment, his purpose was to make the boy feel safe to be what he wanted, not what he thought Julian wanted. Julian wanted the gentle mouse, not the sex kitten, even if they did go all the way. Because honestly, Julian felt safe with Gabe as well. Just as Julian made Gabe feel safe with his big muscles and his overprotectiveness, Gabe made him feel safe because he knew there was always one place he could come back to where he could be just Julian, not the badass with a switchblade everyone else saw in him.

"Only thing that gives me a better life is being here with you. You're the only reason I wake up in the morning and go through the torture of the day, because I know when I come back, I'll find you here and you'll hug me and kiss me and make all my worry go away. You can't leave. Ever. Not until....until...until we move in together!" Or...something along those lines. 

"Can...can we lie in the bed, Jules? I...I...I don't think I'm feeling very sexy right now but can we lie down? I have a headache and it...hurts." Tears were stinging his eyes and running down his cheeks as he remembered the things his father had done to him - presumably _for_ him, but they never were, not really. He tightened his grip on Julian's body, almost afraid to move in case Julian evaporated.

"Yeah, 'course, babymouse..." He said, stroking his hair and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Look, I know we only known each other for like a week, and it's stupid and we're young and it might just be hormones and infatuation and alla that scientific nerd stuff talkin', but... I think I'm starting to fall for you... y'know... like love or sumthin'."

Julian was a little nervous to have said that, but at the same time, his strong sense of self-confidence hid his emotions and he held on to the boy even tighter. 

"We don't have to go to that dance if you don't want to. We'll stay in. I'll get some movies from that rental place in town and we'll just stay in. We don't need anyone else to tell us what's fun." He smiled.

"No, I want to go with you. I...I want to show you off and I want to dance with you and I don't care what everyone else thinks. I just want to be with you and drink punch for the first time in my life at a dance and..." Gabriel trailed off, Julian's words sinking in. He sniffled a bit, wide eyes looking up at him. He shook his head slightly hair clinging to his moist cheeks. 

"You...it's okay, Julian. You don't have to say that. I want to give my cherry to you. You don't have to say stuff like that. It's yours, okay?" Gabriel was scared, eyes closing tightly as shaky hands went to undo his belt. He chewed on his lip as tears fell onto the leg of his pant. 

"H-here, you can have it now, okay? Just please, please don't leave me. Please don't think you have to lie, I like you, a lot. Please...just take it okay?" He began to shove his pants down, his body quaking.

Julian gave him a look. And then, just like the first day they met, he punched his arm. "Don't be a dork, Gabe. I'm not lying. I _do_ feel for you. I feel things, weird things, that I don't know why or how but I know I have never felt before. So unless you truly want to, unless you feel sexy all of the sudden and it's because you truly want to be with me, then you pull up those pants and snuggle back here, okay sweetbird?" He said, giving him a long, serious stare. Tough love, it was how you knew Julian actually cared.

Gabriel just left the pants where they were, knowing that he could trust Julian to not take advantage of him. He snuggled back down, tears dampening Julian's shoulder as he sniffed. 

"I don't think I've ever felt sexy, Julian, but you make me feel wanted. And I love that about you."

Julian just held him and stroked his hair before finally kissing his temple.

“And that’s not all I love about you.” He said. He would make Gabe feel safe if it was the last thing he did.


	5. The Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about his inappropriate relationship with their History teacher and confronting him about it, Prefect Ralphie admits his feelings for Benito and apologizes the best way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last log we did before the game unfortunately folded so it ends abruptly, but it's nice and sweet so I'm putting it in this compilation.

It was after 7 PM and Ralphie was officially off duty. It was time for school security to take over, leaving him relatively free for the rest of the night. Of course, it didn't hurt to be a Prefect, making him relatively exempt from the whole 'curfew' thing. So he made his way to his room, where he knew Beni would be, and he stripped off his blazer, shirt, and tie, changing into a t-shirt and a ballcap. Then he looked over at the latin boy with a smile and nodded towards the door.

"C'mon. Y-you and m-me are going out." He said with his stutter. Yes, it was a problem, and it wasn't something that just happened when he was nervous. It was constant, all the time. And luckily he was in a position of power to where people didn't make fun of him anymore. 

"You c-comin'?"

As for Benito, he was staring at his computer screen, naked from the waist up. Looking at the door, he frowned a bit as Ralphie came in. Going out? Where were they going? Standing up, he stretched out his form, rubbing the back of his neck as he nodded. 

"Sure, Ralphie. Just let me put on something." He still had his slacks on, unsure really, after their conversation, if the other would be comfortable with him just being in his underwear like he usually was. The book was closed on his desk and he was over to his dresser in a flash. Opening it up, he pulled out an agua collared shirt, slipping it over his body and stepping into his flip flops.

He didn't want to tell Ralphie that he had been rude...and crude and mean and all the other things that he had been, because, really, it was the truth, like it or not. It wouldn't stop Benito, at all, but at least he could play the game. Once his clothes were settled, he moved over and pulled Ralphie to him, hugging him quickly. 

"Where are we going?" The question was asked when he pulled back into his own personal space.

"I d-don't know. W-where do you want to go? I j-just want to go f-f-for a walk. With you." He said, opening the door and stepping out, starting down the hall. 

"Are you g-game?" Ralphie looked back and chewed on his lip, his big blue eyes giving him the puppy staredown. 

"We could go to the old l-lighthouse on t-the beach?"

"That sounds good, Ralphie," Benito said, a bit disheartened. When the hug wasn't returned, hands were drawn to the back pockets of his pants, stepping out and raising his knee, successfully closing the door. He knew they didn't have to worry about anyone coming in. Where else would prefects be but in their room?

"Lead the way," he said softly, long lashes covering his eyes as Beni looked down at the ground, successfully cowed.

Ralphie waited until they were off campus and heading across the bridge to grab Beni's hand. Then he looked at him with a quirked mouth. 

"I-I'm sorry, B-Beni. I just... I don't kn-know..." He shrugged a bit as they walked down the street, steadily approaching the beach, the lighthouse not far off. 

"B-but I am s-sorry..."

"You are not sure about what?" Benito asked, squeezing Ralphie's hand gently. They'd known each other for a while now, the usual routine being one or the other waking up someone in the morning. Joking, laughing, just being best friends. But at this particular moment? Beni had no idea what Ralphie was going on about. 

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Ralphie. Some things...just simply _are_." Shrugging, Benito walked them over the bridge, the warped wood creaking under their weight. "Don't be like this, Ralphie. Just...you smile too nice to be sad and...confused."

"W-well, I made you f-feel bad. A-and I'm s-sorry." Ralphie bit his lip as they finally reached the wooden stairs after the bridge that led down to the sand, and he started walking down them. "I just... I don't want to s-s-see you go d-down this path, Beni."

He looked down and shook his head, then shrugged yet again. "That, and you m-make me jealous s-sometimes."

 

Well, _someone_ had to address the three hundred pound gorilla had been addressed. All he could do was shake his head, waiting for Ralphie to stop speaking. His steps were loud, heavy, on the steps as they finally touched the beach. He turned toward his roommate, forcing the other to look at him. 

"I am not going down any path, Ralphie. I am having fun, just like everyone else at the school. My actions are my own, and I appreciate your concern, I do." Leaning in, Beni kissed Ralphie on the lips before he continued. Just a quick peck. "But why jealous?"

" _Because._ Because w-we've had our m-m-moments. _Really good_ m-moments, I might add. And I d-don't know. I g-get j-j-jealous. I get j-jealous and I have no reason t-to be." Ralphie shrugged, then he stopped and took off his shoes and socks and wiggled his toes around a bit. 

"S-sorry, I just l-love the feeling of s-sand between my t-toes."

"You apologize too much," Beni said softly, taking off his own flip flops and carrying them in one hand. Letting go of Ralphie's hand, the digits found their way to the other's back pocket. It was comfortable there, nice. Almost like home. 

"You have plenty of reason to be, but who do I always wake up to in the morning? Who gets butterfly kisses on his stomach? Only you, Ralphie. Forever. You are perfect, and I enjoy my time with you more than anyone else." Benito thought for a second, smiling in the haze of sunset. "If you could do anything right now, what would it be?"

"I d-don't know. D-dive off the pier? S-swim out to the middle of t-the bay?" Ralphie shrugged, still walking, his back pocket dragging the other boy by the hand not far behind him. He headed up the stairs of the dock, and walked down the wooden planks. "You w-wanna s-swim with me, Beni?"

He didn't wait for a response, he just stripped off his shirt and pants until he was in his underwear and walked to the edge.

 

“No wait!" Benito almost cried out, rushing forward, stripping off his clothes while he walked. His shirt, pants, flip flops and underwear littered the planks as he moved to Ralphie, grabbing the boy by the elastic band of his underwear, tugging him back to him. Benito kissed Ralphie's neck gently, squatting as he pulled down the boy's boxers, smiling up at him. 

"No sense in getting these wet." Out of habit, Beni nuzzled against his roommates privates before standing back up again, taking a step closer. "I will do anything with you, Ralphie. _For_ you. You know I always have your back, no matter what."

"A-anything to g-get me naked. G-good to know you h-haven't changed m-much." Ralphie shook his head, then ran a hand through Beni's hair before jumping off the edge of the pier. He looked up after surfacing, then gave a little backwards nod as he turned to swim for the bouy about fifty feet out.

"It is not as if you do not like looking at me nude. How many times have you sketched me? You were naked too. I saw something!" Benito hollered, diving in with a grace that he didn't really show to anyone else. His splash was minimal as he swum forward, eyes opening for a split second so he could reach out and grab Ralphie's ankle, yanking the other back as he took the lead to the goal.

Ralphie splashed at him and swam even faster, his muscles from years of playing baseball rippling underneath the water. He swam forward and touched the red metal of the bouy, pulling himself up slightly before looking at Beni with a small smile, biting his lip. 

"The o-only place I t-thought we c-could r-really be alone." He said, looking to the side, flipping the wet hair out of his face. 

Surfacing finally, a hand coming to rest between Ralphie's thighs on the cool buoy, Benito frowned. 

"Alone? Is...everything alright, Ralphie? I worry about you, I do. I never want anything to happen to you. I will do whatever I can to protect you. Is some bully threatening you?" 

Knuckles were white as he gripped the floaty, eyes hard as he thought about it. "I will never let anyone hurt you. Never. Please, tell me what is troubling you."

Ralphie just laughed and shook his head. "D-do you r-really think I'd l-let anybody bully me? O-over what? Th-the stupid st-stuttering thing?" He said, reaching out and smoothing a little strand of hair behind Beni's ear. "I j-just hate that I u-upset you is all."

Ralphie pulled the other boy close, his smooth, wet, dark skin sliding slightly under his touch. "C-can I make it up to y-you?"

" _No one_ makes fun of you. It's cute. It's how I know it's you. And don't ever change. Don't ever let anyone think you are stupid or simple. You are not." Benito's voice was stern, almost commanding. If he had one rule he lived by, is that no one ever made fun of Ralphie. If they did and he heard about it, that person would need some good dental work. His expression softened as he felt the fingers on his ear. "You did not upset me. I...let you down."

Hands moved to the outside of the other's legs, raising himself up slightly, well aware of the bottom of the buoy to not let his junk scrape it. "There is nothing to make up, Ralphie. We are always friends. Best friends. More than that. You know that, Ralphie but...how?" Curiosity killed this cat.

"M-maybe... b-but I'd like to make it up f-for you a-anyway..." He gave him a devious twinkle in his eye, purposefully playing coy. If there was one thing Ralphie was good at, it was playing innocent. He wanted to entice Beni into making the move first, even if in fact, he was the one that was moving in, trailing his fingertips along his pelvis under the water.

"Maybe we should move this inland? To the beach? I would feel remiss if I allowed you to drown," Beni said, smirking some as he raised his hip out of the water, trying to get more of the touch. He knew a lot of Ralphie's tricks, but some still eluded him. This, apparently was a new one. 

"But you do not owe me anything, remember that, Ralphie. Your friendship is the best gift I could have gotten. A… kiss before we head back in?" Sand and grit and 'other' sounded took right about now.

"L-lighthouse is always unlocked. One of th-the Bullworth Daddies owns it. S-some bullshit about s-studying marine l-life or s-something." he smirked, then leaned in and gave him a kiss, wrapping his arms around him and floating out into the water as he did so.

"Lighthouse it is then," Benito said, chuckling some as he wrapped his arms around Ralphie's taut frame and felt them both bob along with the tide. Sighing, Benito pulled away and let his head rest on Ralphie's shoulder, the water stinging his cheek and lips. He didn't care. Legs wrapped with Ralphie's raising his head up to resist the higher wave. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He smiled, then began to swim towards the shore, waiting for Beni to catch up with him. He didn't want to swim too fast, but at the same time he just wanted to be with Beni, and he wanted time to move faster and then freeze at the moment they were together. 

"C'mooon!"

"I am coming, dolphin!" Benito said in a chiding tone, rolling his eyes as the cold of the water seeped against his skin, feeling like it was moving into his pores, deep down into his bones. His pace quickened, just wanting to get on the sand and out of the water. He hoped that spicket was still beside the lighthouse - the grit would be almost unbearable, even if all they did was lay down with each other and talk.

Ralphie reached the shore and ran out up the sand quickly, just in case anyone was watching, and ran for his clothes. His feet pitter pattered along the wooden panels of the pier as he ran back to the door of the lighthouse, slipping behind the door as he waited for Beni to get cleaned off or whatever it was he wanted to do prior. He caught his eye and winked before disappearing inside, turning on the lights.

The lighthouse was owned by one of the preppie daddies at school, probably Keenan whatshisface, and was originally used as an outpost to study marine life in the New England bay. But now it pretty much just acted as a clubhouse for drunken keggers whenever the kids wanted to get away from school. It was furnished nice, it had a bed and a bathroom, a kitchen with a mini-bar. Rich oak covered the entire room, with many posters, awards, and mounted fish covering the walls. Ralphie scrunched his nose at the pine-sol smell, apparently the cleaning ladies were there earlier. OR somebody had a party the night before and were a little too eager to hide it. In any case, he sat on the bed with a bounce and kicked his feet over the edge as he waited for Beni.

"H-hurry up, B-B-Beni!" He said playfully, loud enough for him to hear through the cracked door.

Ugh! This was the last time that Benito would ever race Ralphie to the shore. Okay, probably not, but it was no fun coming in second. The sand was gritty on his feet as he kicked it up, feeling it coat his lower body. He raced up and got his clothes, gathering them up and raising an arm to place them on his head. No way was he going to get sand in them. Throwing them into the opened door - hopefully avoiding Ralphie in the process - Benito went to the spickett and cleaned his body off, washing down his groin and legs, the dock under his feet sucking up the water from lack of use.

Once he was done, Beni ran into the door, almost slipping on the slick floor before coming to a halt. Looking around, he saw Ralphine on the bed and took a flying leap - his legs landing on either side of the other, kissing him heatedly on the lips, hips pushing down against the nude body of the other. Pulling away he panted slightly, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Here I am, Ralphie. Happy?" A crooked grin came to his face as he nuzzled into his roommate's neck.

"Y-yep." He said, kissing back, pulling him down on the bed on top of him, trailing his fingers down his wet back. Then he kissed at his neck, up to his ear and gave it a little nibble. 

"V-very happy. N-now anyw-way." Ralphie grinned, holding him close. 

"Y-you know I d-didn't mean to m-make you feel b-bad, right?" He said with his big blue eyes staring up at him. "I-it's just that you m-mean the w-world to m-m-me..."

"Shhh hush," Beni cooed, adjusting himself on the bed and on top of Ralphie. 

"You need to know something," Benito started, softly, not pulling away, but looking at the wall, not wanting Ralphie to move away. "You were the first person who ever...touched...me at the school, Ralphie. You will forever be special to me. And I know you didn't mean to make me feel bad, and I'm okay now, I promise. I still really like you. More than cotton candy, more than rice, more than… air. More than a soft bed." Benito lowered himself, kissing Ralphie's lips again, raising the boy's arms over his head and sucking gently on the rippled tricep.

"W-well... t-thank y-you for saying that...w-wow..." He blushed, unable to say anything else really. He just giggled and then moaned as his lips touched his body. 

"You are just unb-believable. In a good way. S-ss-sometimes in a bad w-way too, but I c-care so much f-for you that I'm not hung u-up on it."

Ralphie wiggled underneath his body and smiled, biting at his lip. "Do what y-you want to m-me Benito. Y-you know I have n-no limits with you."

To what? That made Benito slightly confused, but he kissed down Ralphie's body, sighing against the skin. 

"I think I owe _you_ Ralphie. I've been a bad boy. So bad." Finding Ralphie's wrist, Benito slapped it against his round, firm buttock. 

"I think I owe you. I owe you, Ralphie. I do." Benito slid down, sucking on Ralphie abdomen, licking at the muscles, his tongue darting in and out of the oher's belly button before he brush his chin over the short pubes, brown eyes looking into the blue ones before he engulked his roommate's cock, sucking on it hard, fingers wrapped around the boy's base.

"B-Ben---OH!" He gasped when the other boy took him in his mouth, and he writhed underneath him, his knees shooting up and almost grasping his head as his back arched in pleasure. 

"Benito... so w-w-w-warm..." He shivered as he thrust up into his mouth, closing his eyes tightly. "Nnng... oooh."

That was the thing Benito loved about Ralphie. The way he verbalized everything, how he turned to putty. A hand reached up. nails moving down Ralphie's inner thigh moving the fingers down to cup and play with his roommates balls. His head began to bob up and down, exhaling through his nose as he felt his nose brush against Ralphie's pubes as he deep throated the other. He was beyond words, beyond thoughts. Beni wanted this, and he knew that Ralphie deserved it.

"Oh g-g-god B-Beni... If y-you keep t-this up I'm gonna c-cum..." He said, clenching his eyes closed and biting his lip harsher than before. He wanted to so bad, but he at the same time, wanted to hold out and give Beni more time, more ways of pleasure. He wouldn't release without permission.

Jacking Ralphie slowly after pulling off his cock, Beni looked up at his roommate. "I want you to. This night isn't over yet, but I want you enjoy this. This is my gift for you. Like it always has been. Please. For me. Please shoot it in my mouth. I wish to taste you, Ralphie." 

Beni swallowed the cock once again, sucking on it hard as his hand met his lips with every upward pull.

"O-Oookay..." He groaned and howled, his back arching up as his body began to shiver. Then he began to shake violently as he started to orgasm, his white hot ejaculate shooting out into his mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "O-oh BENI!"

All Beni could do was suck it down, his cheeks still cucking inward as his fingers pulled all the cum from his roommate's cock. It was an explosion of tangy flavor, a groan humming in his throat, between his lips as he pulled it all down his throat, feeling it enter his stomach. He continued to suck until every drop was taken in, brown eyes watching Ralphie's face. Even when the other began to fade, Benito kept sucking rubbing his tongue over as much shaft as he could.

"H-hey, Beni..." He grinned, pulling him up to give him a kiss, then smiled, caressing his hair. 

"Y-you wanna f-fuck me?" He grinned, wriggling his eyebrows back and forth. 

"I-I'd s-say make love, b-b-but I really want to get pretty d-dirty with ya." He purred, sliding his fingertip back and forth across his abdomen.

Hands cupped Ralphie's face, kissing him slowly on the lips. There was no rushing, no unrequited lust. The taste of Ralphie was still a tang in his mouth as he slipped his tongue between the other's lips, purring slightly before pulling away. 

"If you want me to," he said quietly, a hand already moving down, feeling the shiver in the spent cock before slipping between Ralphie's legs. "Whatever you wish, Ralphie, you know that."

"I w-want you..." He chewed on his lower lip, looking up at him with his baby blues, knowing full well that earlier he was chastising him for just this, but him and Beni actually had a quasi-relationship, and he did things to his mind. So he winked and crawled out from under him, then moved to the edge of the bed, bending over it. 

"C-come on, b-baby." He winked.

It was nice when Ralphie took the lead. It made things a lot easier on Benito. Smiling, he scooted over on the bed, legs under him as he thumped his hips upward. His semi-hard dick slapped against Ralphie's lips. 

"I would not be able to do a very good job with this, as it is, would I? Please, Beni. I need a little help. Get me hard and I will spank you. Spank you like you like it. Do not make me beg," he said, the last part coming out as a purr as his stomach muscles clenched, just more invitation for Ralphie's lips.

This was the best part. he loved to tease and suck and make Beni crazy to the point where he'd speak in his mother tongue. He smirked and leaned forward, snaking his tongue out and sliding it around the head of his latin lover's cock, then he lurched forward and took him in completely with a little moan before looking up in his intense eyes, reaching around and squeezing his buttocks between his hands.

"Fuck yeah," he grunted, the warm mouth on his cock, the hands on his ass. His own hands reached forward, his strong stomach muscles laying against Ralphie's head. A simple stroke followed by a hard slap. He knew that Ralphie wouldn't bite down. The boy knew too much and too well to do anything like that. Humming as he felt the suction around his dick, the blood swelling into his member, Beni smiled some. 

"You always know how to do it, Ralphie. Always." As if in thanks, a smack to the other cheek spread the boy's buttocks apart, if only for a second.

"C-can you f-fuck me n-now, please B-Beni?" He said as he nuzzled his cock, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. 

"I c-can't t-take the w-w-waiting." Ralphie was indeed eager to please, as always. Probably why Beni liked him so much. The innocent eyes masked the sexual creature that lay inside.

Ralphie was better than all that. Beni liked him for him, above it all. He smiled and pulled his cock out, slapping both cheeks, forcing Ralphie to nuzzle into his stomach. 

"As you wish, Ralphie," he said quietly, smiling as the bed creaked under his weight as he got off it and moved behind his roommate. 

"But first, I do not want to hurt you," he said softly, pulling the reddened cheeks apart as he let his tongue slip over the hole before sliding inside...


End file.
